He said, She said
by eloquences
Summary: Eli and Clare are best friends and tell each other everything. But, the one thing they keep from each other is their feelings. How long will it take for them to figure out that the one thing they both want, is each other?   Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know Eclare is over on the show but I just can't stop writing these stories! I had an idea and I could not let it go so I wrote it ! :) **

**Btw I already have this story all done and written so if you guys like it, please review and tell me if you want more :)**

Clare's POV

I woke up about 30 minutes ago. I just finished doing my hair, which was now sleek straight, and I was now just adding some make-up. I added a sparkly silver eye shadow to the lid of my eye, along with a thin line of black liquid eyeliner. I applied some mascara and some black pencil eyeliner to the bottom lid of my eyes. I applied some clear lip gloss, just to add a little kick to my look.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my walk in closet. I grabbed a dark green t-shirt that hugged my curves, and threw it on. I added a small black vest to go over it and then threw my dark blue skinny jeans. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled.

HONK HONK

I looked towards the window and smiled wider knowing Eli was waiting for me outside. I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I grabbed an apple from the basket sitting in the middle of the kitchen table and threw on my convers. I yelled goodbye to my mom and ran outside and into Morty, Eli's hearse.

I opened the door to the passenger side and climbed in, smiling at Eli. He smiled back and started to drive out of my driveway.

"Oh, for me? You shouldn't have" he said while grabbing my apple and taking a bite.

"I didn't" I shot back as I grabbed the apple. He smirked and started driving to school.

Eli Goldsworthy is the most popular guy at school. He's on the basketball team and he's got the looks. Every girl wants to be with him and every guy wants to be his friend. Now as for me, it's kind of the same story. I'm not trying to sound self-absorbed but I am also pretty popular. A lot of girls envy me, but a lot just want to be friends with me. Some hate me but I don't mind. Every time I walk through the halls of Degrassi, there are always eyes on me. Guys always check me out, even if they have a girlfriend. Normally a girl with this kind of attention would love it, but not me. I could care less.

So I bet you're wondering how a guy like Eli, could ever be best friends with a girl like me. Sure were from the same kind of world, but were totally different on the inside. First, let me start from how this all began.

_*Flashback*_

_It was about 5 months ago. I was new to Degrassi and I met this girl Bianca. She and I instantly clicked and we became friends. She told me about this party that was being thrown and she invited me. I decided it might be a good way to meet people so I tagged along._

_At the party, Bianca and I were just talking and drinking. Normally I'm not one to drink but I only had one cup. Soon some guy came and took Bianca to the dance floor, leaving me alone. I didn't mind because this gave me time to think and examine everybody. I looked around noticing all the people dirty dancing, making out, drinking, smoking, and more. I sighed and took a sip of my drink. _

"_Hey" I heard someone say. I looked beside me and saw a tall guy with brown hair. He was smiling at me and I smiled back._

"_Hey" I replied._

"_I'm Mark, but people call me Fitz" he held out his hand._

"_I'm Clare" I replied, shaking his hand._

"_So Clare, tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing standing here alone?" he smirked, which kind of scared me._

"_I'm here with my friend" I pointed to Bianca grinding next to some guy. _

"_Your friends with Bianca?" I just nodded. "Well, you're going to be popular in no time."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_Well, she is pretty popular, and if your friends with her, you will be too. Plus" he paused and stood a little too close for my liking. "Your very attractive" he started staring at me like I was something to eat._

"_Uh, thanks" I tried walking away but he stepped in front of me._

"_So, what do you say we go upstairs and have a little fun" he started to slide his hands up and down my side. I tried to get away but he held onto me tighter._

"_Uh, no thanks. I have to go now" I tried getting out of his grip but he pushed me against the wall and attacked my neck with his lips. _

_I tried pushing him away but it was no use, he had a good grip on me. I tried pushing him away again and this time it worked. He looked mad and then he grabbed my hands before slamming them to the wall and holding them there._

"_I see you like it rough" he whispered before attacking my neck again._

_I shook my head and tried pushing him away again but he held onto my arms tighter and kept them against the wall. I felt tears prick my eyes and I closed my eyes, wondering why no one was stopping this creep. A few moments later, that Fitz guy was off of me. I opened my eyes to see him and a shorter guy with black shaggy hair, black button down shirt and black skinnies. He was glaring at Fitz._

"_What the hell!" Fitz yelled._

"_What? You think I'm going to let you get away with coming onto my date?" The black haired guy asked. _Date?_ I thought to myself. _What does he mean?

"_She's your date?" Fitz asked. _

_The black haired guy smirked and walked over to me before putting his arm around me. "Yes" I was now officially confused. I have never seen this guy before. I guess he noticed how confused I was because he leaned down and kissed my temple before whispering "Play along"_

"_He's your date?" Fitz asked._

_It was either play along with this saviours plan or go with the guy that might rape me. "Yes, he is my date" I hesitantly wrapped my arm around the black haired guy's waist and felt him hold me closer. _

"_Well Fitzy boy, what are you still doing here? She's mine" Mystery man said._

_Fitz glared at us and then walked away. I sighed and unwrapped my arm from mystery man's waist while he unwrapped his from my shoulders. _

"_Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I looked up and was immediately amazed at how beautiful this man's green eyes were. They were breathtaking. "Hello?" he waved his hand in my face._

"_What? Oh, yeah, thanks" I said as I came back into reality. I looked at his whole face and I had to admit this man was very attractive._

"_No problem, he's an asshole anyways" he smirked and I officially fell in love with it. I just smiled and laughed a little. "So, are you new here?"_

"_Yeah, I thought I would meet people better if I went to a party, but that didn't work out to well" I laughed nervously._

"_Well, you met me" he smirked again. _

"_Yeah well, I'm still debating on if that's a good thing or a bad thing" _

"_Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Well I could always go tell Fitz that you're not really my date" he started walking away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_No!" he laughed and shook his head._

"_That's what I thought" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall, he did the same but he propped his foot up and rested it against the wall. "So, why are you here alone?"_

"_I'm not, Bianca brought me"_

"_You know Bianca?"_

"_Yeah, I met her my first day and we instantly clicked. It's weird; I never thought I would be friends with someone like her." _

"_Someone like her?" he asked._

"_Yeah, she's popular and the wild partying type, while I'm more of the lame type" I laughed nervously._

"_I don't think you're lame" I looked up at him and he looked serious. I smiled and turned my head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my face._

"_Thanks" I finally said. "Well I'm sure you want to get back to your actual date so I'll just go find Bianca" I said as I got up from the wall and started walking. To my surprise, I felt a hand wrapped around my arm and pull me back._

"_You realize you're the only date I have" he smirked. _

"_You mean you didn't come here with anyone?" I asked a bit shocked._

"_Why do you seem so surprised?" he asked smirking._

"_No reason, just figured you would" I shrugged._

"_Well this loud music is really getting to me; do you want to go outside for a while?" he asked. _

_I was shocked. Why would he want to spend time with me when he could be doing anything with anyone here at this party? I shrugged the thought off and then nodded. He smiled and took my hand before leading me through the dancing couples. We finally reached the door and he opened it, letting me outside first, before he followed. _

_Once we got outside I walked over to the front lawn and took a seat. He walked over and sat next to me. You could still faintly hear the music. I then realized I don't even know this mystery guy's name._

"_You know, I don't even know your name" I said as I looked over to him._

_He smirked and replied, "It's Elijah, but I prefer Eli" I smiled. I really like that name. "And yours?" he asked._

"_Clare"_

"_That's a pretty name" he smirked. _

"_Thanks, I like yours" I looked at the stars "Elijah" I said his name trying to see how it sounded. " you know that's pretty catchy" I smirked and looked back at him._

"_I normally don't like it when people call me by my full name" he looked at me and smirked before saying, "But I don't mind when you say it"_

_I felt my face heat up so I turned my head and looked up at the stars. I heard the song 'If We Ever Meet Again by Timberland and Katy Perry' come on. I smiled and listened to it as I looked at the stars. Once Katy Perry started singing, I did too. This was my favourite part of the song and I always sing it. I didn't even realize Eli was staring at me until that part was over. _

"_You have a nice voice" he said. _

_I looked over at him slowly and laughed nervously before replying, "I normally don't sing in front of people, but thanks"_

_The rest of the night we continued talking. He told me that he and Bianca are actually good friends and that I might see more of him. I rolled my eyes on the outside but on the inside my stomach did a back flip. We played 20 questions and learned more about each other. I learned that he drives a hearse who he named Morty. At first I was a little freaked out about it but I realized it fit his personality very well. He told me he was on going to try out for the basketball team. I'm not that into sports but if he joined basketball, I might have to change my mind. _

_I told him about my sister being in Kenya and how my parents are fighting a lot. It was really nice to actually have someone actually listen to me. I told him about my laser eye surgery and he looked shocked. He said I have really pretty eyes and that he never would have guess I used to wear glasses. The rest of the night we stayed outside and kept talking, until a drunken Bianca came out and stumbled in front of us laughing her head off. Eli offered to drive us home and I said yes. At the end of the night he ended up kissing my cheek before he left and I walked in to the house with the goofiest grin on my face._

_*End of Flashback*_

And now here we are, 5 months later. After that night, Fitz left me alone for the most part, but he would occasionally 'run' into me in the hallways. That was until Eli and I became best friends. We were inseparable. He made the basketball team and became very popular; as did I. Bianca had a lot of effect on that part. If it weren't for her I would probably be invisible. Bianca and I wouldn't miss a single one of Eli's games. Bianca and I would always be in the bleachers cheering him on. We all became really close but Eli and I were closest. They even helped me on my look. I told them how I was getting sick of wearing dresses and floral tops, so Bianca and Eli took me shopping. Bianca threw out all of my clothes and bought me a whole new wardrobe. I told her I couldn't let her pay for it all but she insisted since her dad is rich. I finally gave in and we spent the whole day trying on clothes for me. I got a whole new wardrobe with short shorts, short skirts, skinnies, t-shirts that hugged my curves, and some tank tops. She even got me some accessories to go with everything and she told me what to wear with everything.

After my new change I started getting a lot more attention from guys. They would always check me out in the hallways or if they had enough guts, they would ask me out. I would always reject them because there was only one guy I had my eyes set on. And I was sitting in his car right now but I would never admit my feelings for him. I never let it show. If I did, I am pretty sure it would ruin our friendship.

The hard part is that we even have sleepovers. I know, weird, but it's what we do. Some of them would be the three of us, Bianca, Eli and I, but some would be just Eli and I. His parents are very open and they love having me over. When we do have our sleepovers, it would be at his house since my parents are always arguing. We would talk about everything and anything. We even shared the same bed, but to us, that was normal.

The only problem was each time we were that close, I felt my heartbeat get faster with every second. If only he knew how I felt.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped. I realized that we were at school.

"Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked. I looked over to his gorgeous face and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You were quite the whole ride. You didn't even eat your apple" he glanced down at the apple in my hand that had a bite taken out of it from him.

"Oh, just have a lot on my mind" I shrugged and took a bite. I didn't feel like eating it so I opened the door and spit out what I had in my mouth and threw the rest of the apple away.

"You know you can talk to me about anything" he smiled.

"Thanks, but it's nothing bad. Don't worry about it" I smiled back.

He nodded and we both got out of Morty and headed up the steps of Degrassi. We walked in the doors and down the hall. The same thing happened every morning. Girls would check him out and I would mentally glare at them. The only thing I liked is how Eli never paid attention to them.

Now as for me, guys would check me out. I wouldn't pay attention to them though. Two reasons why. One, because I have my eyes set on Eli, even though I know it will never happen. The other reason why I don't pay attention to the guys is because I know what they all want, sex. Even though I'm not that same innocent girl as before, I still believe that your first time should be with the one you love. I may have decided that if I find true love before marriage, I would consider making love. The only problem there is that the one I love, is my best friend.

We finally reached our lockers, which were right beside each other's, and we got our books. I closed my locker and turned around to bump into someone. The books I just got went flying to the floor as I stumbled back. I finally got my balance back and I leaned down to pick up my books, when I noticed another hand helping me. I looked up and saw K.C Guthrie. I have never really talked to him before but he's on Eli's basketball team.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I said.

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm so clumsy" he laughed nervously and handed me my last book for class. We both stood up and he held out his hand. "I'm K.C."

"Clare" I shook his hand.

I hate to admit this but he was actually really cute. He is the first guy to actually grab my attention ever since I started developing feelings for Eli.

"I know who you are. I've always wanted to talk to you but I would always get nervous" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Why would you get nervous?" I asked.

"Well, you are a very beautiful girl and if I asked you out and you rejected me, I would feel like crap" he laughed nervously again.

"Well, why don't you ask me out and see what happens?" I smirked.

He laughed and then looked me in the eyes. "You know the party that's happening tonight?" I nodded. "Would you go as my date?"

I smiled and looked him in the eyes. I didn't even notice Eli was standing there listening to the whole conversation. I didn't even notice the hint of jealousy in his eyes. I didn't even notice his lip twitch when I answered the word, "Yes".

**So? Good? Bad? Did it suck? **

**Review and tell me what you think and if I should add another chapter. :)**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews :)**

**I am going to be switching the POV's a lot in this story. Just a heads up :)**

**Now, the next chapter! :)**

Eli's POV

As we walked through the halls of Degrassi, the same thing that has been happening all year long, happened. The girls would check me out and whisper to their friends. But I never paid attention because I had my eyes set on a blue eyed beauty. The only problem there is she is my best friend, and if I told her my feelings, it could ruin our whole friendship.

We finally made it to our lockers, which were right beside each other, and we got our books. Clare closed her's first and when she turned around, she bumped into K.C. I narrowed my eyes and him as he bent down and helped her pick up her books. Clare noticed someone helping her and she looked up at him. She has never talked to him before but he always talks about her. I have to pretend it doesn't bother me every time he says he will ask her out soon.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" Clare said. That's her, always apologizing for something that's not her fault.

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm so clumsy" KC laughed and he handed Clare her last book. They both stood up and he held out his hand. "I'm KC"

"Clare" She shook his hand.

The way she was looking at him gave me and uneasy feeling. Does she like him? No, no, she couldn't. Get a hold of yourself Goldsworthy.

"I know who you are. I've always wanted to talk to you but I would always get nervous" KC laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. I rolled my eyes but kept listening.

"Why would you get nervous?" She asked so sweetly.

"Well, you are a very beautiful girl and if I asked you out and you rejected me, I would feel like crap" KC laughed nervously again and I rolled my eyes again. Way to go dude, guilt her into going out with you.

"Well, why don't you ask me out and see what happens?" She smirked. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Did she just tell him to ask her out! No, no, no! This cannot be happening. She told me she doesn't like anyone in the school.

KC laughed and then looked her in the eyes. "You know the party that's happening tonight?" She nodded. "Would you go as my date?"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. I don't even think she noticed I was standing there, listening to the whole conversation, or that there was jealousy flying through my body or that my lip twitched when she answered the one word I dreaded. "Yes"

They both smiled at each other and then exchanged numbers. I couldn't help but clench my fists as I saw the way she looked at him. He finally left and she turned to me. She was smiling like a fool, until she looked in my eyes. Her smile kind of dropped and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"You saw that?" she asked as she reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah" I answered.

"What do you think? Should I actually go with him?" she asked. NO! Don't go with him! Go with me!

"It's up to you" I shrugged.

She looked down and started playing with the handle of her bag.

"Well, would you mind helping me pick out an outfit?" she asked as she looked up at me.

No! Why would I help her pick out an outfit for you to wear for someone else? Why would I help her look good for another guy, even though she always looked so beautiful.

"Sure" it pained me to have that word slip from my lips. "You can come over after school and we can get ready together"

She smiled huge and then jumped as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stumbled back a bit but held her anyways. I took in her sweet vanilla scent and sighed. She let go of me and I had no choice but to do the same.

"Well, I'm going to go to class. I'm already late, see you at lunch" she kissed my cheek and then walked off to her class.

I groaned and slammed my head against the lockers. I sighed and got myself together before walking to my class.

…

…

…

"Dude, you need to tell her" Adam said.

Adam was my best guy friend. He knows the feelings I have for Clare. I keep denying them but he can read me like a book. I don't know how he does it he just does. We were sitting in the library for free period which was right after lunch. I looked up at him.

"I can't. What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way. It could ruin our whole friendship." I sighed. "Plus, it's probably just a phase I'm going through. Maybe I don't actually like her" I shrugged.

I hope that was the answer, but somewhere deep inside me, I knew that wasn't true.

"Whatever dude" Adam sighed and started reading a comic book.

I sighed and slouched back in my chair. I closed my eyes thinking about how this could all just be a phase. Sure when I first saw Clare, I was attracted to her. Oh how I wanted to just kiss the living hell out of her. I wanted to run my hands over her gorgeous body and have her run hers over mine. I wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful skin. I wanted to be able to call her mine. But now were just friends and I can't be feeling this way.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone placed their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" I knew that voice all too well.

"Hey Clare" I smirked. I heard her mumble a 'hmph' before she removed her hands from my eyes. I sat up in my chair and she surprised me by sitting in my lap.

"You know, you're no fun" she pouted while her arm went around my neck.

"Oh I can be plenty fun" I smirked.

She giggled and then got off of me. I frowned at the loss of heat. She took a chair and sat beside me. Adam looked up from his comic and looked at me, then Clare, then me again. He started nudging his head towards her and I gave him a death glare, trying to shut him up. He finally stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm gone" Adam stood up. "Peace" he then left.

I sighed and my head fell to the table. I felt Clare rest her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I could see the worry in her eyes and I sighed. I don't like seeing her worry.

"Yeah, just tired" yeah, that works.

I smirked and moved my legs so they were lying in her lap. I leaned back in my chair and intertwined my fingers behind my head. She gave me the 'what do you think you're doing?' look and I widened my eyes and smirked for dramatic effect. She raised her eyebrows and then pushed my legs off of her lap, which caused me to collapse to the floor. I landed on my stomach so I had to turn on my back to glare at her. She tried holding her laughter in but it didn't work. Soon we were both laughing hysterically.

The librarian came over and told us to be quiet and when we didn't stop laughing, she kicked us out. Literally. She picked me up off of the floor and pushed us out the door. After she shut the door I turned to Clare and we both started laughing again.

"Clare, look what you did! You got us kicked out of the library!" I said sarcastically. She looked at me with fake hurt.

"Me? You're the one who thought the library was the place to nap" she smirked.

"That is because you're so comfortable" I rested my chin on her shoulder and she looked at me. We both froze as we realized our lips were only centimeters away from each other's. We finally shook off the feeling and she rolled her eyes before shaking my head off her shoulder.

"Come on, class starts soon" she said as she started walking.

I smirked and ran after her, but only to jump on her back. She squealed and to my surprise, she caught me.

"You're such a child, Goldsworthy" she laughed.

"Yes I am, now, carry me to my class" I started pointing ahead. She turned her head to me and gave me the 'you have got to be kidding' look.

"Eli, I can barely stand with you on my back, what makes you think I can carry you?"

"Fine" I jumped off her back and she regained her posture. "You're so weak" I pushed her.

"Am not" she then punched my arm. I hate to admit it but it hurt.

"Okay maybe you're not" I started rubbing my arm. She smirked, something she learned from me, in victory.

"Now, it's my turn" she smiled and stood behind me. She rested her hands on my shoulders and pushed me down a little. I rolled my eyes and got ready to catch her. "1,3,5" she jumped and I caught her.

"1,3,5?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot faster than actually counting to five"

"Why don't you just count to three?" I asked.

"Because, counting to three is so original" she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, and your far from original" I smirked.

She glared at me and hit me before wrapping her arms around my neck. I started walking down the hall, with her on my back, and noticed how empty the hallways were. I finally got to our lockers and I put her down. We still had at least 15 minutes until our next class so were just hung out by the lockers. I went into my locker to pull out a comic. After I pulled it out I closed my locker and leaned against it before I started reading. Clare was talking but I didn't listen.

"Eli, you're not even listening to me" I heard her say. I mentally smirked but made no emotion.

"You're not even listening to me when I'm telling you you're not even listening to me!" I mentally laughed. I liked making her pissed off like this, so I didn't show any emotion on my face.

The next thing I knew was the comic was out of my hands and in hers.

"Clare, give that back"

She smirked and then started running. Well two can play at this game. I started running after her. She was laughing as she waved the comic around. She finally stopped and turned around before smirking and entering the girl's washroom. I glared at her even though she was already in the washroom.

I decided I could just go in there. I mean it is for a good cause. I smirked and entered the washroom. Clare was sitting on the counter reading the comic. The face expression she had on was hilarious. It was like she was totally confused. I grabbed the comic out of her hands and her eyes widened once they found my face.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked as she jumped off of the counter.

"Getting my comic" I smirked.

She started hitting me and pushing me out of the washroom. I could help but laugh at how worked up she gets. Once we got outside she grabbed the comic again and took a run for it. I was much faster this time and I caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back. She squealed and I picked her up, carrying her to a garbage can.

"Now, you either give me my comic or go head first into the garbage" I smirked as I lowered her into the garbage.

"You wouldn't dare!" she yelled.

"Oh but I would" I started lowering her even more.

"OKAY, OKAY! I give up" she yelled and I smirked in victory. I picked her back up and stood her up. She huffed and handed me my comic.

"Thank you" I smirked.

"Well I kind of had no choice!" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

I just laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders before we started walking to our lockers. Moments like this are what I live for. Even though were just friends we still walk around like this. Sometimes we'll hold hands or have our arms linked, but that's just how close we are.

Once we rounded the corner, I saw Bianca leaning up against Clare's locker. Clare smiled at Bianca and Bianca smiled back. I just smirked when she smiled at me and she rolled her eyes.

"Clare, are you going to the party tonight?" Bianca asked. Of course the party is the first thing Bianca mentions.

"Yeah, KC Guthrie asked me" Clare smiled.

"Girl he is fine" Bianca said in a weird tone. I mentally glared at her.

"Yeah I guess" Clare shrugged. I mentally smiled at this.

"Okay, well you have to tell me everything" Bianca said smiling.

"I will, don't worry" Clare said as she got her books. "So who are you going with?" She asked Bianca.

"Drew Torres" she smiled widely.

"What? Okay now he is fine" Clare said the weird voice Bianca used earlier. I absentmindedly narrowed my eyes at her.

"I know" Bianca squealed. God I need more guy friends. "What about you Dr. Doom? Who are you taking?" Bianca asked.

"No one" I saw Clare smile from the corner of my eye. "Yet" I finished and I saw Clare frown a little. I didn't understand why though.

"Well I hear Jenna Middleton is free" Bianca smirked.

"You mean the blonde bimbo cheerleader? Yeah, no. I've seen her in practice and trust me; she is WAY too preppy for me."

Clare laughed at this. I smirked as she cleared her throat and turned her head elsewhere.

"Yeah I guess your right" Bianca shrugged. "So are we all staying at your house tonight?" She asked.

"Sure" I shrugged. Normally when we go to parties we end up at my place because my parents don't mind if we drink. And we mostly always come home either buzzed, drunk or piss ass drunk. Normally Bianca is the one who is always piss ass drunk and I'm normally just the drunk one while Clare is normally the buzzed one. She has gotten drunk a few times but not normally.

The bell rang and Clare closed her locker. "See you after school" they both said and walked to their class.

Tonight is going to be a long night…

**Sooooo, how was it? I don't really like writing in Eli's POV but for this I have to. **

**Anyways, please leave a review and tell me what you think **

**Xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Sorry for the late update, but I don't have internet that often. So I will update when I can :) **

**If I haven't mentioned this before, I am mentioning it now. Adam is not a transgender in this. I have no problem with Adam being transgender, in fact he is my 2****nd**** favourite character, I'm just not good at writing him as transgender.**

**Okay, I have to be honest, I am starting to hate Clare on the show. Even though Eli is a little crazy I still love him and Clare had no right to push him away like that. That's my opinion. So, in my stories, Clare is going to be very OOC… well she already was but now I have a reason to make her like that :) haha, anyways.. on with the story :)**

Clare's POV

Would it be wrong if I said I was glad Eli didn't have a date to the party? Of course it would be wrong… right? I mean I have a date, so why would it matter if Eli did. This must be a phase or something that I'm going through. I mean sure I have always thought of Eli as an attractive person, and sure I have always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him… oh god, just thinking about kissing him and feeling his lips against mine makes my heart beat faster. To feel his hands on my skin, his lips on my neck, his tongue playing with mine- stop it Clare! As I was saying, sure I have always thought these things about Eli but I never thought I would develop this much feelings for him. It had to be a phase.

I sighed in relief as the final bell rang, indicating it was the end of the day. I got my books and ran to my locker before throwing them inside, not caring where they landed. I quickly closed my locker and ran outside to Morty. Eli and Bianca were already waiting there for me. They smiled at me and we all got in Morty before heading to Bianca's.

Once we pulled up to Bianca's, she jumped out and ran inside to grab two outfits, so we can decide which one is better.

It was just Eli and I now. To be honest it was kind of awkward, which is weird since were always fooling around when were alone. I looked over at him and he seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at the steering wheel. I took this to my advantage and I started examining his face. It was just so perfect. His eyes are gorgeous; his face is perfectly shaped; his lips are perfect, even when he has them put into that very annoying yet very attractive smirk. I love his lips even more when he smiles. His smile is amazing but not many people get to see it. Bianca and I have since the three of us are always laughing and fooling around.

But I would love his lips even more if I could have them against mine. I've always wondered what Eli kisses felt like. They say you can tell if someone is a good kisser by the way they eat an apple, but it's not that same as actually feeling them against yours. I've always wanted to know how his lips would feel against mine, or how his tongue would feel as it played with mine. I've always wanted to know how his big strong hands would feel against my skin or how his skin would feel against mine. I've always wanted to know how it would feel to be pinned underneath him as his lips trailed kisses down my neck and onto my body. Just thinking about that made the place between my legs throb. I tried shaking the thought away but having him lick his lips wasn't helping.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a door open and shut. Bianca had gotten in Morty and she was waiting for Eli to stat driving to my place. I nudge him and he snapped out of his daydreaming to look at us.

"Right, sorry" he shook his head and started backing out of Bianca's driveway before driving to my place.

I clenched my legs together as I tried to get that thought out of my head. It didn't take long for us to pull up to my house and when we did, Bianca got out and I pretty much bolted into my house. I sighed as I closed the door and walked upstairs. I was so deep in thought about how I could think such dirty thoughts about my best friend that I didn't even pay attention to the two people who call themselves my mother and father, fighting downstairs.

I quickly went into my room and grabbed my two best outfits before throwing them into a bag. I got an extra pair of clothes for tomorrow and my PJ's along with my necessities since I was spending the night at Eli's. Gosh, just thinking that makes me think dirty thoughts. I shook my head again and began packing more of my things. Once I was done I walked downstairs to be face to face with my parents fighting.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

They both stopped yelling at each other to look at me.

"I am going to spend the night at Bianca's. If you need me call my cell" I needed to lie because my mom and dad would not approve of me spending the night at a boy's house. I was about to walk outside but my mom spoke.

"Clare, don't you think you have been spending too much time away from home?" She asked.

I laughed sarcastically. "Home? What home? You guys are always fighting and you pay no attention to me. I bet if I didn't say anything you guys wouldn't have even noticed I was in this house"

"Clare, we are not fighting, we are just disagreeing" She said.

"Helen, she is not a little girl, she knows were fighting" Dad said.

"Randle, we are just having disagreements" Mom said to Dad.

"Fighting"

"Disagreeing"

"Fighting"

"Disagreeing"

"Figh-

"STOP IT!" I yelled. They both look at me. "You guys are fighting about whether or not you guys are fighting. Don't you see how ridiculous that is!" I took a deep breath. "Whatever, I'm leaving now, not sure when I will be home tomorrow." And with that I left.

I didn't even realize a tear had escaped and ran down my cheek. I couldn't stand watching my family crumble to the ground like that. I hated what was happening to my life.

Bianca saw me and she got out, letting me sit in the middle. Once I was in, she climbed in. Eli and Bianca both looked at me but I just stared at the windshield.

"Drive" I said to Eli.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, my parents are just being they're usual idiotic selves and I just exploded." I slammed my hand on the dashboard and they both jumped. I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry"

"We don't have to go to the party if you don't want to" Eli said.

"No, a party is just what I need."

They sighed and sat back in the seats and Eli started driving to his place. I whipped the tear that was on my cheek away and sighed. I am not going to let them ruin my weekend.

I glanced down at my hand when I felt someone take into theirs. It was Eli's hand. I smiled and he interlaced our fingers before rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand. I squeezed his hand trying to say thank you without any words being used. If only I could hold his hand in a loving way and not in a friendly way.

…

…

…

"Eli stay still!" I yelled as I tried to grab a piece of his hair so I could straighten it.

"No, you're going to burn me" he pouted and tried to get out of my reach.

"Eli, please let me do this" I pouted. I know how much he hates it when I do this because he can't turn it down.

"Ugh, fine. But if you burn me I swear to god" he pointed his index finger at me.

I squealed and started straightening his hair. He would always flinch when I went close to his head. I had to tell him to relax or I was going to burn him. He finally got use to me doing it so it was a lot easier.

"How do I look?" Bianca asked as she walked out of the washroom in a white skimpy dress. It came to about mid-thigh and it had thin straps. To be honest, even though that dress was really revealing, she made it work and she looked amazing.

"Amazing, as always" I smiled and she looked to Eli.

"I've seen better" he said. I smacked him and he laughed. "I'm kidding, you look really good"

She smiled and then came over to the dresser to do her hair and make-up. I finished Eli's hair and I backed up a bit so I could look at him. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I swear it hit the floor.

He looked amazing and so… _sexy_. I just wanted to jump him right then and there. And here come the dirty thoughts. I shook my head and stared at him again.

"Dang Eli, you look hot" Bianca said.

All I could do was nod in agreement.

"Really?" he asked as he turned to the mirror. He smirked as he looked at himself.

"Okay Clare, you're turn" Bianca said as she handed me an outfit and pushed me into the washroom.

I closed the door and started getting dressed in the outfit she gave me. It was a white tank top with thin straps, a black short sleeve cardigan that ended on my mid back and a pair of black short shorts with rips in them. Once I finished getting dressed I walked back out into Eli's room.

Bianca smiled in approval and Eli's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"What? Is it too much?" I asked Eli.

He shook his head furiously. "No, you look amazing"

"Oh jee thanks Eli, I'm feeling the love" Bianca said as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, would it make you feel better if I said you looked amazing as well?" he said to her.

"You have to mean it for it to make me feel better"

"Bianca, you look amazing, can we please move past this?" I asked.

They both nodded and Bianca pulled me over and sat me in front of the mirror while Eli went to get dressed. She started curling my hair into lose curls. Once she was done she started messing it up a bit and she put some mousse in it. She messed it around even more and then smiled at me. She took my bangs and placed them back on my head, making a small bump. She took two bobby pins and clipped them down.

She then started doing my make-up. She applied some white eye shadow first, then some silver sparkly eye shadow over it, but more on the inside of my lid. She took some black eye shadow and made a smoky effect on the outer side of my eye. She then placed a thin line of black liquid eyeliner on my top lid, along with some mascara. She took black pencil eyeliner and put some on the bottom of my eye. She finished it off with some lip gloss and then smiled at me while she turned me around to the mirror. I was amazed at how make-up could make a person look so different. Either way I had to admit I looked good. I just hope Eli would think so. Eli? What? No. I should be thinking about what KC would think, not Eli. I shook my head and looked at Bianca who was doing her make-up.

I heard the bathroom door open and I swear my eyes popped out of my sockets. Eli was standing there in black skinny jeans, a black V-neck and a black and red scarf (1) around his neck. I stood there in amazement, just staring at him. I almost didn't even notice he was staring at me the same way. My eyes trailed up and down his body before they landed on his face. Just as my eyes settled on his, his settled on mine. I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked. Is it wrong to think this of your best friend? I absentmindedly licked my lips and swallowed hard. My throat was suddenly dry and I needed a drink.

"Uh, I'm thirsty"

I ran out of the room and into the hallway before running down to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I quickly opened it and chugged half of it. I pulled the bottle away from my lips and sighed. I have got to get a hold of myself; I have to stop thinking these dirty things.

I shook my head for the umpteenth time today and walked back upstairs. Just as I was turning the corner to walk into Eli's room, I bumped into a hard chest. I looked up and saw those very eyes that make my knees go weak.

"I was just going to look for you" he smirked. God I just wanted to kiss that smirk away.

"Well, here I am" I laughed nervously. I looked up into his eyes and noticed he was staring at me, intensely. But not in the creepy way, it was more like the loving way. I was confused; I have never really noticed him looking at me this way. I was sp caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize my hand was on his chest.

"Okay, let's go" Bianca said as she came over to us. I removed my hand and placed it by my side. Eli cleared his throat and looked in a different direction.

Eli and I both nodded and we all left for Morty.

…

…

…

"Who's party is it anyways?" I asked as we all sat in Morty.

"Owen's" Bianca answered.

I just nodded and we pulled up to house with lights flashing and cars parked everywhere with people walking around the front. We all got out and walked into the house. We were immediately surrounded with people dancing and drinking. The music was blasting and the lights were crazy.

Bianca found Drew and she went off to dance with him. That left Eli and I, once again. But this time I had to look for KC. I didn't want to leave Eli so I grabbed his hand and started to walk around people and into the kitchen to get a drink. Once we got to the kitchen I unwillingly let go of Eli's hand. I grabbed a cup and got some of the punch that was most likely spiked, but I didn't care.

"Clare" I heard someone yell over the music. I turned around to see KC.

"Hey KC" I smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked, motioning to the dance floor.

I looked over at Eli who was looking at me. I noticed there was a little hint of hurt in his eyes, but it must be my imagination. I shook the thought and nodded to KC.

"I'll see you in a bit" I said to Eli before going to the dance floor with KC.

There was some upbeat song playing and KC and I started dancing. I never used to dance like this but I have changed a lot since I moved her. I find it's more fun to live on the wild side. I don't even know why I never thought of doing this earlier.

KC grabbed my hips and we started grinding. I ended up turning around so my back was to his front. He had his hands on my hips and we started grinding to the beat.

I couldn't help but remember the first time I danced like this. It was my second party, but this time I actually went with Eli, as friends. One of my favourite songs came on and Eli asked me to dance. I told him I didn't know how and he pulled me to the dance floor so he could show me. Just the way he held me and moved my hips with his just felt so right. It was like we were one. The way my hips moved perfectly in sync with his was just an amazing feeling. The feel of his hot breath against my neck sent sparks through my body. The feeling of being that close to him just made me feel like anything was possible. That was the first night I started to actually feel something for him.

I shook my head of that thought and tried, but failed, to concentrate on KC. I didn't even realize I was staring at Eli, who was standing on the sidelines. He looked up at me and I smiled sadly. My smile fell as I noticed some girl walk up to him and start flirting. I didn't want to watch anymore so I just tried to keep my attention on KC. As I was just getting into the song, it was over. I sighed and we stopped grinding.

"KC" someone yelled over the next song. KC and I turned to find some dude with curly hair standing there. "Uh, I need help with… the thing" the curly haired guy looked nervous as he said this and I couldn't understand why.

"I'll be right back" KC said to me before following the curly haired guy.

I stood there, dumbfounded, just staring at nothing. Did he really just leave me? I turned around slowly and noticed Eli standing there.

"Did he just leave you?" he asked. I nodded and he rolled his eyes. "I always knew he was douchebag"

I laughed and nodded.

"Guess it's just you and me" he said.

"What about the girl you were flirting with?" I asked trying, but failing, to hide the hurt and jealousy in my voice.

He smirked. "She's not really my type"

I instantly smiled but turned my head trying to hide it.

He smiled. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure" I smiled.

As we got back to the dance floor, the song 'If I had you by Adam Lambert' came on. I wasn't sure how, but somehow God did this on purpose.

Eli turned me around so my back was to his chest and we started grinding. His hand started going up and down my body as our hips moved in symphony. I started rubbing my ass against his groin and I smiled as I heard him groan. I couldn't help myself anymore; the dirty thoughts just came flooding back. I wanted to turn around and shove him against the wall before attacking him with my lips. I wanted to have his lips over mine while his tongue invaded my mouth. I wanted his hands to run up and down my body as he kissed my neck. I wanted to find that one spot on his neck that makes him go crazy. I wanted him to take me to his place, just the two of us, and do what he wishes to me. Just thinking about this made a pulsing ach between my legs.

I swiftly turned around to face him and he stared down at me. We were still moving to the beat and I had my hands on his chest as he held my hips. I looked into his eyes and I felt my heart melt. This boy was absentmindedly making me want him and I don't know how much longer I can control myself…

**(1) This is what Munro wore when he was on MuchMusic for part 1 of the finale. I think he looked amazingly hot so I just had to make Eli wear it :P**

**I have another story called "Sweet Tragedy". If you haven't read it you should check it out :) it would mean a lot to me :)**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this and please leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SOOOOOO(ETC) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING... AGAIN... BUT I CAN NOW UPDATE FREQUENTLY ! :) as Adam would say... BOOYEAH! :) haha**

**Anyways, enjoy. And i think i am going to update a few other chapters too :)**

Eli's POV

Grinding with Clare was not helping me with my feelings at all. Just by knowing how close we are made my pants tighten. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and I couldn't help the dirty thoughts come to my mind. I wanted to crash my lips over hers and have my tongue roam her mouth before playing with hers. I wanted to run my hands all over her beautiful body and kiss every inch of her skin. I wanted to find the spot on her neck that makes her go crazy, just so I could suck and nibbled on it. I wanted to feel her hands on my body. I wanted to feel her lips on my neck. I wanted to hear her moan my name over and over again. I wanted to bring her to my place and have her in my bed, but this time, we wouldn't just be sleeping.

I shook my head from those thoughts. It is so wrong to think of my best friend like this… right?

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. Our hips were still moving in perfect harmony. I had my knee between her legs and I absentmindedly rubbed it against her. She let out a small moan and I could feel my pants get tighter. I wanted to make her scream my name. She ran her hands up to the back of my neck and started playing with my hair as I held onto her hips tighter. I didn't even realize the space between us was closing in. We were both leaning in and soon our lips were only centimetres apart. I don't know how much longer I can control myself. I noticed her eyes were slowly closing and mine soon followed. In a matter of seconds, my lips would be attached to hers.

Well, that's what I thought…

Just before our lips could come in contact, the music was cut off. Everyone was yelling 'Hey!' or 'What the fuck?'

Clare and I pulled away and she slowly unwrapped her arms from my neck as I unwrapped mine from her waist. I cleared my throat and she looked around the room, trying to look interested in what was going on, but I could tell she was still thinking about what just happened, or should I say _almost_ happened, between us.

"We should find Bianca" I said.

"Right, Bianca" she said.

We both started walking around trying to find her. We soon found her, with her lips attached to Drew's. I rolled my eyes. Clare was about to break them apart when KC came up to her. I rolled my eyes again.

"Clare, sorry I left you like that, Riley needed help with something" KC said.

I could tell he was lying by the look on his face. Not to mention he had a hickey on his neck, but you could only faintly see it. Clare deserves better.

"It's okay" Clare said. My head shot towards her while my eyes widened. Did she just…?

"Well, even if the parties over, the night is still young. Do you want to go to the Dot or something?" KC asked. I swear this guy is asking for it.

I looked over at Clare, silently begging her not to go, and she looked at me. She was hesitant for a moment but answered anyways.

"Sure" she told KC. She then turned to me. "I'll see you later tonight"

I gave a fake smile and nodded.

"What do you mean later tonight?" KC asked.

"I'm spending the night at his house" Clare explained. KC looked confused and he looked at me, I decided to have a little fun so I smirked, trying to give him the wrong idea. "He's my best friend. We always do this" Clare continued.

I sighed as KC now understood. Clare gave me one last smile before she left with that bozo. I turned to Bianca who was still attached to Drew's mouth. I literally had to pry them apart. After they were apart, I turned to Bianca.

"Come on, were going home"

"Okay" she turned to Drew "Call me" and she winked. Drew nodded and smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Even though Bianca is one of my best friends, she could be a slut. If I ever heard anyone say that about her, I would deck them. But I'm her best friend so I can say that. Bianca and I left and made our way to Morty.

…

…

…

It has been 2 hours since Bianca and I left the party. Clare still hasn't come back yet and I was starting to worry. How long does it take to get coffee? The Dot isn't even open this late. What could they be doing?

I didn't even realize I was pacing the room until Bianca spoke up.

"Eli, chill. I'm sure she's fine"

"Yeah, maybe your right" I sighed and sat down on the bed.

My leg was shaking rapidly and I had my head in my hands. Why couldn't she be here already? I lifted my head and looked at the time. It was 1:34 in the morning. Seriously, who takes a girl out this late… or early? Either way this is stupid!

"You really like her don't you?" my head shot up and I looked at Bianca.

"Who?" I tried playing dumb.

"Clare"

"No, I'm just worried about her. KC's a douchebag." Yeah, that works.

"Eli, I can see it in your eyes. I know you like her. I've known for a while."

"…What do you mean?"

"I started noticing about a month ago. The way you look at her when she doesn't realize it. You're always so protective of her and you're always so happy when she rejects someone. If you're trying to hide it, you're not doing a good job" Bianca explained.

Is it really that obvious? I have to make Bianca think I don't. If Bianca knows then she will tell Clare and then everything will be ruined.

"There's nothing to hide because I don't like her. She's one of my best friends and I don't want to see her get hurt" Yeah, that should convince her.

She started examining me, like she was looking for any sign that would say I'm lying. She sighed and spoke, "Okay…" I could tell she wasn't fully convinced.

Just then I heard the door downstairs open and close. Not too long after, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then Clare appeared in the doorway.

"What are you guys still doing up?" she asked.

"We were waiting for you. Dr. Doom over here almost had a heart attack" Bianca said as she motioned her head to me. Clare looked over at me and I froze. Maybe laughing will help. I started laughing nervously and shook my head.

"So, tell me everything" Bianca said as she sat on the bed next to me.

Clare smiled and she sat over in the middle of the bed. Bianca and I turned around to look at her.

"Okay well we went to the Dot and talked for a little bit. He is really funny and sweet. We were talking so much that we didn't even realize the Dot was closing. When it closed we ended up just walking around town and ended up at the park. We had a really nice walk. It was actually quite fun" When she finished I was clenching my fists. I really don't like her with anybody else. I should be the one walking through the park with her.

"So, did you get any action?" Bianca asked raising her eyebrows.

"He tried to kiss me but I didn't let him" when Clare said this I felt a wave of relief shoot through my body.

"Why?" Bianca asked. Who cares why!

"Because I just met him today, I'm not going to kiss a complete stranger."

"Okay I have to admit that's pretty smart" I pitched in. Clare just giggled and Bianca looked at me with the 'I know what you really mean' look.

"So Bianca, how was your night with Drew?" Clare asked.

"Oh my god, the best! He is such an amazing kisser-

"Hello I'm still in the room!" I interrupted.

"Well, go to sleep or something" Bianca shrugged.

I sighed and got up so I could get ready for bed. I grabbed my PJ's and went to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. When I was done I just stood in front of the mirror. The party came to mind. How Clare and I were dancing. Friends don't dance like that. Friends don't almost kiss. But god do I wish we did. What is happening to me? I can't get her out of my head.

I shook my head and walked back into the room. Bianca and Clare were still talking about Drew but I wasn't paying attention. Clare was on the right side of the bed and Bianca was at the foot of the right side. They were sitting cross legged facing each other as they gushed over guys. I walked over and lay down on the left side.

"I so need more guy friends" I mumbled.

They both looked at me and Clare grabbed a pillow before hitting me in the face with it. She was giggling and I just glared at her. I turned on my side so I was facing the opposite direction.

"Eli, I was just joking around" I heard Clare say.

I didn't answer. I know how much she hates it when I ignore her.

"Well I'm tired, we should go to bed." Bianca said. "I'll take the floor" she finished.

They both got up and got ready for bed. It wasn't too long until the light was turned off and I felt Clare climb in bed next to me. I heard her take a deep breath and then I felt her tap my shoulder. I turned around so I could face her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered.

"No, why do you ask?" I whispered back.

"Well you seem to be distant"

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind"

"You can talk to me" I could faintly see her smile.

"I know. But I'm kind of tired" I lied. I can't really talk to Clare about how I feel about her.

"Okay, goodnight"

"Night" I turned back on my side.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Clare sighing.

…

…

…

I woke up from the bright light shining through my window. I groaned and turned over. That's when I realized I was alone. I sat up and looked around the room. Bianca and Clare were gone. I pinned my eyebrows together and got up before heading downstairs.

When I rounded the corner I noticed the TV was on. I walked more into the living room and Clare and Bianca were sitting on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, watching TV.

"Look who's up" Bianca chirped.

"What are you guy's watching?" I asked.

"10 things I hate about you" Clare said smiling.

"What's that?" I asked.

"One of the best movies of all time" Clare said in the 'duh' tone.

I rolled my eyes and sat in the middle of them. I started watching the movie which was pointless since it just ended. There was this band on top of a roof that was playing a song. Clare and Bianca jumped up and started dancing.

"_I want you to want me,  
>and I need you to need me,<br>and I love you to love me,  
>and I'm begging you to beg me"<em>

I didn't know if Clare realized this, but this song just explained my feelings for her. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was smiling and dancing around, but I noticed something was off. She would look to the TV and then at me for a split second before she would turn back to Bianca. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but something was going on.

The movie finally ended and we all decided to eat. I got some cereal and started searching for the toy. I always do this.

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

"Eli, you took the toy out yesterday" Clare said.

"Yes but I put it back in there so I would have something to look forward to" I smirked.

She giggled and rolled her eyes. I put the box down and went to the freezer. I grabbed a tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Seriously?" Bianca asked.

"Hey, ice cream is a good source of calcium" I smirked.

Clare grabbed a spoon of her own and took a bite of the ice cream. She smiled and we both sat down and started eating the ice cream. I couldn't help but watch as she took a spoon full of ice cream and eat it. The way she would slowly put in her mouth and drag it out before sticking her tongue out and eating it all made my pants tighten. I wondered what else she could do with her tongue. I didn't even realize my tongue poked out and licked my lips. I shook my head and started eating. I noticed Clare was watching me so I did what she did. She didn't notice I was watching her watch me; she was mostly focused on my mouth. I mentally smirked when I saw her bit her bottom lip.

Then I got to thinking. Could she be attracted to me also? Does she feel the same way as I do?

"So what are your guys' plans for today?" Bianca asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, nothing" I shrugged.

"I'm hanging out with KC." Clare said. FAIL!

I froze. I had the spoon half way in my mouth and I looked up at her. I can't believe she is going to continue seeing him. Okay well he didn't really do anything wrong but still.

"Do you like KC?" Bianca asked Clare.

"I guess" Clare shrugged.

"You guess?" Bianca asked.

"Well, I don't really know him that well. But when I do get to know him better, there might be something there"

"Well you better find out soon" Bianca said.

Clare looked confused but shrugged and started eating the ice cream again. I looked at Bianca and glared at her. She started nudging her head towards Clare, telling me I need to tell Clare my feelings. I hate how Bianca can read me like a book. I thought only Adam had that ability, turns out I was wrong.

Clare was too busy eating ice cream to notice Bianca and I having a silent conversation.

"You have to tell her" Bianca mouthed to me.

"No" I mouthed back.

"Yes!" she mouthed back.

"Fine, but I need time" I mouthed.

"Two weeks, tops" she mouthed back.

I sighed and nodded.

I then realized that in two weeks, I will have to tell Clare my feelings. I can't just say I will tell her and then not. Bianca will make me tell her if I don't do it on my own. That's just the way Bianca is.

Damn it! What did I get myself into?

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I know this was a bit quick paced but i didn't know what else to do.**

Clare's POV

It has been a week since I met KC. We have been going well. We aren't official yet but he takes me on dates and stuff. He's funny, sweet, and knows what to say. But there's one problem… he's no Eli.

Class had just ended, indicating that it was lunch, and I gathered my books and headed to my locker. Once my locker came in view I noticed KC leaning against it. He smiled as he saw me and I smiled back.

"Hey" he said as I got to my locker.

"Hey" I said as I opened my locker.

"So I was wondering if we could talk" he said nervously.

"Okay, shoot"

"No, not here. Outside at the picnic tables" and with that he left.

I pinned my eyebrows together and shrugged. I closed my locker and turned around, almost jumping ten feet in the air as I saw Eli.

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" I hit him.

"Sorry" he said with no emotion before opening his locker. What's wrong with him? Normally he would shoot back some sarcastic comment but he didn't.

"Hey" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" he said as he shut his locker. And with that he walked away.

Okay now I'm confused. What did I do?

I walked out of the front doors and to the picnic tables where I saw KC sitting there. I walked up and sat in front of him. He smiled at me so I smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well, we have been going on dates in this past week and I was thinking we could take it to the next level" he shyly looked up at me as I pinned my eyebrows together in confusion. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I froze. What was I supposed to say? Yes I did like him, but something was telling me it's not enough. Something was telling me to say no. For some reason my thoughts were focused on Eli. What would he think? Why am I even wondering what Eli would think? Maybe this is just what I need to get Eli off of my mind. Well, it's worth a shot.

"Yes" I smiled at him. He smiled at me and took my hand before interlacing our fingers.

I couldn't help but feel someone staring at me. I looked around and my eyes landed on Eli, sitting with Bianca and Adam. They were all looking at me. But Eli's gaze was the worst. It was like he was burning holes through my skin. I didn't like this feeling. Normally his eyes would always make me get butterflies, or make my knees go weak, but not right now. It was like something was off.

"You coming?" KC asked. I looked up to see him standing beside me holding his hand out.

"Uh, yeah" I got up and he took my hand.

We started heading for the school and as we walked by the table with Eli, Adam and Bianca, I could help but feel like I was an outsider. Normally I would always be sitting with them, laughing and talking about everything and anything. But now, it's like I'm not a part of that group anymore. They were just looking at me as we walked past. Adam was shaking his head, Bianca was just looking at me with a sad expression and Eli wasn't even looking at me. I didn't understand why. He just started ignoring me ever since I started dating KC.

Why would he do that though? Did he… like me too? No, were just friends… but god do I wish we were more. No! Clare, snap out of it! You're with KC now. But why don't I feel happy about it?

Eli's POV

I was hoping that if I ignored Clare, she and KC being together wouldn't bother me, but it did.

Adam, Bianca and I were sitting at a picnic table, not too far from where Clare and KC were. Adam and Bianca were telling me if I don't tell her soon, it would be too late. Who knew they were right.

I looked over at Clare and KC and noticed him saying something to her. She looked confused at first but when he started taking again, she froze. I wondered what he said to her. But I soon figured it out when she said yes and smiled. He took her hand I knew instantly that they were now a couple.

My heart felt like someone just ripped it out of my chest and threw it in a paper shredder. My head was spinning and my feelings were now showing. I couldn't let that happen so I tried to bring my anger to the outside. I'd rather look angry than heartbroken.

They soon got up and headed over to the school, but not before walking by us. I didn't even look at her, I couldn't. If I did I would probably flip and freak her out. Once they walked past us, Bianca and Adam turned to me.

"Dude" Adam slapped my arm. "Go after her"

"Why? She's already made up her mind" I said shrugging, even though I was dying inside.

"Eli, you don't know that. Maybe she's confused and thinks dating KC will help." Bianca said.

"What do you mean confused?" I asked.

"I think she feels the same way for you. I tried talking to her about it but she would either change the subject or walk away"

"Bianca's right. I've seen the way she looks at you. Have you ever noticed that when a guy asks her out she always looks at you first?" Adam said. "It's like she's trying to see if you would care."

"Yeah, it's like she's asking you for your permission without any words" Bianca added.

"Well, she didn't ask me for permission this time" I grabbed my bag and left before they could say anything.

OoOoOoO

It's been a week since Clare and KC started dating and two weeks since I have actually had a real conversation with her. I had to admit I miss having her around. But I just can't stand the fact that she is with KC. He's such a pig. When were at basketball practice he's always bragging about how he thinks he will get 'lucky' sometime soon, but I know she wouldn't give it to him.

It was the last class before the weekend and I was happy there were only a few minutes until I could go home. The only problem about this class is that it's English and I have it with Clare. She has been trying to talk to me but I always try and keep the conversation short.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a folded piece of paper fell on my desk. I pinned my eyebrows together but opened it anyways.

_Eli,  
>I seriously have no idea what I did wrong.<br>Why are you avoiding me?  
>Please talk to me.<br>- Clare_

I sighed and picked up my pencil. I wrote back:

_Meet me outside by Morty after school. We can talk then. -Eli_

I passed it back to her and looked at her from the corner of my eye. She read it and sighed before smiling a little.

The bell rang and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I quickly put my books in my locker before Clare could come to hers. As soon as I was done I ran outside to Morty. I was trying to think of what I could say when she gets here. Should I tell her the truth? No, that wouldn't be helpful at all.

"Hey" I looked up to see Clare standing there.

"Hey" I replied.

"So, do you mind telling me what I did?" she asked.

I sighed, "You didn't do anything wrong"

"Then why did you stop talking to me?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I… I uh… I don't like KC"

I looked up at her and her face expression changed from hurt to confusion then to anger.

"That's why you stopped talking to me? Because of KC?" I could hear the anger rising in her voice. I nodded and she scoffed. "I can't believe you. You made me think that I did something wrong. You made me think that you hated me." she shook her head. "I'm done" with that she tried walking away.

"Clare" I grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry I just-

"You just what? You think just because you don't like KC that you can just stop talking to me? Did you know that not having you in my life was hell? I always turn to you when I need to talk about something. But you weren't there for me. Did you know my parents are getting a divorce now? No, of course you don't, because you didn't bother in talking to me for two weeks!" I saw a tear roll down her cheek but I don't think she noticed. "Even if you don't like KC, you could have still talked to me and hung out with me. KC is not always with me. Besides, I would have made time for you. Too bad you wouldn't do the same" her voice was a whisper as she said the last line.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I just thought that if you started dating KC you wouldn't have any time left for me. To be honest my life was hell without you too. I missed our sarcastic vocabulary we use towards each other. I miss how you make me laugh. I just missed you period." I sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I just thought since you had KC you wouldn't need me anymore." Okay so I lied. But I'm not going to tell her I hate her boyfriend because I love her. Wait, what? I love her?

"Eli, I'm always going to need you. You're my best friend. No one can replace you"

I sighed before I ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me tightly. I held onto her like my life depended on it. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I whispered I her ear.

"I missed you" she whispered back.

"I missed you too"

We pulled out of the hug and I realized I had tears in my eyes.

"Look at this, you made me into a sap" I lightly pushed her.

"Oh well" She pushed back. "Come on" she walked over to the passenger side of Morty.

"Where do you expect me to take you?" I smirked.

"Nowhere, let's just drive around town." she shrugged and got in.

I nodded and jumped in the driver's side. I pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving.

"So… where is KC?" I asked.

"He said he had practice" she shrugged.

"Basketball practice?" I asked and she nodded. "Clare, I'm on the team remember, we don't have practice today"

"Oh, well maybe he forgot" she shrugged and looked out the window.

Why would he say he has practice when he doesn't? That doesn't make sense. For some reason I had a weird feeling about this guy. Something's off…

…

…

…

"ELI! Your cheating!" Clare yelled from the seat next to me. We ended up at the arcade and we were car racing.

"No I'm not. You just suck at this game." I smirked.

"I do not!" she defended.

"Oh really? Then why did I just win?" I smirked as my car crossed the finish line first.

"Because you cheated" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Whatever stops the tears" I patted her shoulder. "So what's next?" I asked as I looked around.

"You could win me the purple monkey" she smiled as she pointed to the machine with the giant crane.

"Seriously?"

"Please?" she pouted and moved her face closer to mine.

"Fine" I groaned and started walking over to the machine.

I heard Clare clap before she followed me. Once we got there she pointed to the purple monkey and I put some tokens in the machine before putting my hand on the handle. I started moving the crane around and then dropped it over the monkey. The claw started closing and I smirked as it picked up the monkey and placed it in the bin. Clare squealed a little and she grabbed the monkey.

"Thank you" she kissed my cheek.

When she pulled away, we just stared at each other. I couldn't help but want her more. I have missed being around her and now that she is this close, I can't help the dirty thoughts come back. I wanted to take her to the back of Morty and have my way with her. I wanted to kiss her passionately. I wanted to nibble on her bottom lip. I wanted to run my hands over every inch of her skin. I wanted to kiss, nibble and bite her neck. I wanted to feel her hands run through my hair and pull. I wanted to feel her hands on my chest. I wanted to feel her lips on my skin. I wanted to be the one who is allowed to do these things to her. I wanted her.

I shook the thought from my head and looked at Clare.

"We should… uh go" I stuttered.

She swallowed and nodded. I followed her out of the arcade and into Morty. Once we got settled I drove her home. The ride was quiet. We switched glances sometimes but we didn't speak. When we parked in her driveway she just sat there, staring out the window at her house. I could faintly hear yelling come from inside.

"Even though their getting a divorce, they haven't stopped fighting" she whispered.

"If you need anything, I promise I'll be there this time" I told her.

She turned to me and smiled before bringing me into a hug. I took in her sweet vanilla scent and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you" she whispered in my ear.

We pulled out of our hug and she sighed before opening the door and getting out. I watched as she walked to the front steps. She turned and waved to me before she opened the door and went inside.

I sighed as I drove out of her driveway and headed home.

If you only knew…

**There is only a few chapters left.. **

**This will be ending on chapter 10but there WILL be a sequel :)**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clare's POV

_His lips came cashing to mine as mine met his half way. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went to my waist. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I happily opened for him. His tongue roamed my mouth before begging mine to play with his. Our tongues started dancing and I mentally smiled at his sweet taste. He pulled away only to nibble on my bottom lip. My breathing was uneven, as was his. I looked into his eyes, which were now glazed over with lust and I felt my panties grow wet. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I moaned and ran my fingers through his gorgeous black hair; I lightly pulled as he bit down on that spot that made me go crazy. _

"_Eli" I moaned._

_He groaned and planted his lips over mine. I kissed him back viciously as his hands ran fluidly up and down my sides. I absentmindedly pushed my hips to his and he moaned. He reached down and picked me up by my thighs before hosteling me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed his hips against mine and I moaned as I felt his erection poke my center._

"_Do you like that?" he whispered huskily against my lips. _

_I nodded and he did it again. I moaned and jumped off of him. I turned him around so his back was against the wall as I stood in front of him. I kissed him passionately before I ran my lips to his jawline, and then his neck. He moaned as I found that one spot that made him go crazy. His hands found my hips and he gripped on tightly as I bit down on that certain spot. I lifted my head and crashed my lips to his as my hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. Just as I got the last button I nibbled on his bottom lips and backed up so he could remove his shirt. _

_Once it was off he pushed me down lightly so I would lie on the bed. He climbed on top of me and wasted no time before he crashed his lips over mine. I became the bold one and I slid my tongue in his mouth. His tongue immediately started playing with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He held onto my hips and rolled his forward, letting me know he is very aroused. I moaned and my lips separated from his as my head rolled back. His lips found my neck once again and I moaned as he started sucking on that certain spot. I could just feel my panties getting wetter by the second._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jumped up at the sound of my alarm clock. My breathing was uneven and there was beats of sweat all over my body. I blinked a few times trying to get that dream out of my head.

How could I dream of my best friend like that? Shouldn't I be dreaming of my boyfriend like that?

I sighed and got up to get ready for school.

…

…

…

It was English, and I couldn't get that dream out of my head. And having Eli sitting in front of me was not helping. That dream felt so real, I wonder how it would feel if that really happened. No Clare, snap out of it. You don't want that to happen between you and Eli. He is your best friend… who you might be in love with.

I sighed and slammed my head on the desk.

"Everything okay?" I heard Eli ask. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I just had a rough night"

"Parents?"

"No, it was something I dreamt about"

"Oh, nightmare?"

"No, it was definitely a dream" I sighed.

He pinned his eyebrows together in confusion before turning back around in his seat slowly.

…

…

…

"You had a dirty dream about Eli?" Bianca asked with shock. We were sitting outside at a picnic table for lunch.

"Shhh! I don't need the whole world to know" I tried to calm her down.

"So you do like him?" she asked.

"I don't know. Is it wrong to be dating someone but like someone else?"

"No, it is not wrong. But you should end it with KC so he doesn't get hurt"

"Wait, why end it with KC? Shouldn't I try and get over the feelings for Eli?" I asked confused.

"No" she said rather too quickly. "I mean, it depends. Who do you have the stronger feelings for?"

I didn't answer right away. I knew the answer, but I wasn't sure if it was the right one. Sure I like KC, but like I said before… he's no Eli. I have had feelings for Eli for a while, but the feelings I have for KC are nothing compared to how I feel for Eli.

"Well?" Bianca asked.

"Give me a week to decide."

She sighed dramatically but nodded. Soon Adam was sitting next to Bianca while Eli sat next to me.

"What are you girls talking about?" Adam asked.

"Clare's dirty dream" Bianca smirked.

"Bianca!" I squealed as I hit her.

"Clare Edwards had a dirty dream? Oh, do tell" Eli said smirking.

"Yeah, who's the mystery man?" Adam asked raising an eybrow.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "I… I'm not saying"

"Come on Clare, tell them who your crushing on" Bianca said.

"Bianca, if you don't shut your mouth I swear to god I will shut it for you" I said a little meaner than I intended.

"Sorry" she slouched back.

"So let me get this straight… it wasn't KC?" Eli asked.

I shook my head no and he smirked. Ugh! That smirk makes me want him more. Clare, get a hold of yourself, you're at school.

"Hey guys" I heard KC say. I looked over to my left side where KC sat. He smiled and kissed my cheek. That's when I smelt… perfume?

"KC, are you wearing… perfume?" I asked. His face expression changed to… guilty?

"Uh, no, it's probably my mom's. I hugged her before I left today" he laughed nervously. I still didn't believe him. He looked too nervous.

The bell rang and we all got up. KC kissed my cheek again and he ran inside. Adam and Bianca went inside ahead of Eli and me. Once we got to our lockers, Eli turned to me.

"Are you busy this Friday?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"We should hang out. Like old time's. Maybe catch a movie?" He suggested.

I smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'd like that"

"Cool. Oh and I have practice after school, watch me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it" I smiled.

He smirked, nodded and then walked to his class. If only he knew what he does to me…

…

…

…

The last bell of the day just rang and I couldn't feel happier. I get to see Eli… and KC. I quickly ran to my locker before putting my books away and running to the gym.

I opened the two doors and saw Bianca already in the bleachers. She waved to me and I smiled at her and walked over. I sat down next to her and we waited for the guys to come out. I noticed the cheerleaders were there already. They were stretching and doing some routine.

Bianca turned to me and started making jokes about them and I couldn't help but laugh. We always make fun of them. I remember when one of the cheerleaders asked us to join the team. Bianca was so blunt about it; she was like "Why would I join cheerleading when I'm already fine with my body?" I remember the look on the girls face.

The guys came out finally and I couldn't help the butterflies that flew through my belly when I saw Eli. He smiled at me and waved, but I noticed KC behind him waving at me also. I smiled and waved, but it was meant for Eli. I saw Drew come out and he winked at Bianca, who smiled and waved.

"So you and Drew are still going strong?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I actually really like him" She smiled.

I nodded and smiled as the guys started their practice. Throughout the practice I noticed Eli would glance at me. Each time he did I would make sure to smile at him. He would smirk, smile or wink. And when he winked I couldn't help the blush that would form on my cheeks. KC never makes me blush, but Eli can do it without even trying.

When the practice was over, KC, Eli and Drew came over to us. Eli sat on my left while KC sat on my right. KC kissed me on the lips; I was taken aback by this. We've only kissed once before and I just didn't think he would do that here. He put his arm around my shoulders and Drew did the same to Bianca.

I glanced over at Eli who was just staring at his hands. I looked over at KC who was talking to Drew. I chewed on my bottom lip then moved my left hand over towards Eli. I tapped his leg and he glanced down. I held out my hand and he smirked before slowly taking my hand. I mentally sighed in relief. I smiled and interlaced our fingers, but made sure KC didn't see.

"So where will we take this party?" Drew asked.

"Party?" I asked while hiding Eli's hand.

"Well I figured we could all hang out or something. Beat's going home to my bitch of a mother" Drew laughed.

"We could go to the Dot" KC suggested.

"But wouldn't that be weird for Eli?" Drew asked.

"You could go with Jenna" KC said. Before Eli could protest KC spoke again. "Jenna!" he yelled out to the blonde cheerleader.

She turned around and smiled a little too warmly at KC before coming over.

"You want to go to the Dot with us?" KC asked.

"Sure" She said a little too chirpy.

I giggled to myself when Eli squeezed my hand, saying 'help me'. We all got up, I reluctantly let go of Eli's hand, and headed outside. Drew, Bianca and Jenna took Drew's car while Eli, KC and I took Morty. KC was a little weird about ridding in a hearse but he ended up coming anyways. I was in the middle again. KC was looking out the window so I took this as another chance. I slid my hand over and tapped Eli's leg again. This time he didn't look down, he just smirked and moved his hand to mine before interlacing our fingers.

Once we arrived at the Dot we all took a booth in the back. Eli sat by the window and I was about to sit next to him, before Jenna sat there. Eli looked at me with an apologetic look and I just sat in front of him, across the table. KC sat next to me and Drew and Bianca took a seat next to KC.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Peter, the waiter asked.

We all ordered what we wanted and he left. KC and Drew were talking about God knows what, Bianca was texting and Jenna was trying to talk to Eli. I mentally smiled when I noticed he was totally uninterested. Eli would just nod or say something like 'Yeah' or 'Cool'. The funny part was Jenna didn't even notice he wasn't listening.

I jumped a little when I felt something rub against my foot. I looked forward and saw a smirking Eli. I raised my eyebrow before rubbing my foot back against his. We kept playing footsies while KC started talking to me and Jenna talked to Eli. I wasn't really paying attention to KC but Eli wasn't paying attention to Jenna either.

Soon our drinks came and not too long after, our food came. We all started eating and just talked about everything and anything.

That's when I noticed Jenna was looking at KC a little too friendly, but KC was looking at her the same way. I shook of the feeling when I felt Eli's foot go up my leg. I looked up at him and he was smirking while looking out the window. I couldn't help but play back. I took my foot and placed it over his, keeping it down on the floor, while my other foot traveled up his leg. He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, while I just smirked. This doesn't count as cheating if we're just flirting… right? Wait, flirting? With my best friend? This can't be happening.

"Excuse me, I have to use the little girls room" Jenna said before getting up and leaving. I noticed Eli roll his eyes and I giggled.

"Yeah, me too, my drink really caught up with me" KC said.

Drew and Bianca let him out of the seat and he left to use the washroom.

"So Clare, tell me why you're with KC" Drew said.

"Yes, do tell" Eli said leaning on his arms.

"Well, he's nice, funny, and… I don't know" I sighed.

"So you don't like him like that?" Drew asked.

"Well, I thought I did, but I kind of have my eyes set on someone else." I glanced over at Eli quickly before looking back at Bianca and Drew. I am so stupid. I bet everyone saw that.

"To be honest, I think you deserve someone better" Drew shrugged. "KC's a douchebag" I laughed.

Just then KC and Jenna walked out.

"Hey Drew, do you mind driving me home? I don't feel so well" KC said.

"And me, I have curfew" Jenna said.

"Uh sure" he looked over at Bianca. "Are you going to come with me or stay here?"

"I'll go with you" she smiled.

He nodded and they all got up and left. KC leaned in the seat and tried to kiss my lips, but I turned my head so he kissed my cheek. He looked a little confused but I just smiled at him and said goodbye. He nodded and left.

"So, little Miss Clare isn't feeling the love anymore? What happened?" Eli asked.

"More like who" I mumbled.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Uh, I don't know, there's just no spark" I shrugged.

He nodded, looked down at the table and smiled softly.

I think he knows how I feel. Just great…

**Did you like the little Eclare? I just thought it would be nice to have them 'flirt' without knowing they were flirting, lol. **

**So does Eli know Clare is talking about him? Will Clare break it off with KC?**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews ! they make my day! :)**

**I hope you like it.**

**The POV's will be switching throughout the chapter.**

Eli's POV

Today is Friday; this means I have a movie date with Clare. Well, it's not really a date but oh well. The week went by pretty fast. Clare and KC seem like they are becoming distant. This made me happy. But what made me even happier was that Clare didn't seem mind. To be honest I think she is planning on breaking up with him soon. I just hope I'm right.

The last bell rang and I made my way to my locker. Clare was already at her locker.

"Excited for the movie?" I asked. She looked up at me confused. "Don't tell me you forgot" I sighed.

She then smiled at me and I knew she was playing a game.

"How could I forget, I have been looking forward to this all week" she laughed.

"You have?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Well yeah, we haven't really hung out in a while, just the two of us" she shrugged.

I nodded and when she turned back to her locker, I couldn't help but smile. But, my smile soon vanished as I saw KC walk up to her.

"Hey Clare, do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"Oh well…" she looked at me and then back to KC, "I kind of have plans with Eli"

Yes! That's right, she chose me over you! What now! Oh my god… what is happening to me?

"Oh, that's alright, see you on Monday" he kissed her cheek, which made me want to barf. "Oh, we are having a game on Tuesday, are you coming?"

"Of course" she smiled.

"Great" he smiled… nervously? And then walked away.

Clare sighed and turned back to her locker. She didn't look very happy; she kind of looked confused and annoyed at the same time. Before I started developing these feelings for her, we used to talk about everything with each other, but now it just seems different.

"So" I paused, wondering if I should ask. "Are you still confused about your feelings for KC?"

She looked up at me and sighed before looking back at her locker and closing it.

"I… I'm not sure. I can't really explain it." she shrugged.

I nodded and we exited the school, walking to Morty. Once we got inside I started driving out of the parking lot. We started talking about what movie we will see. I wanted to watch Insidious and after about 10 minutes of begging, she finally said yes. I wanted to see a scary movie so then Clare would end up clinging to me.

The other good thing is I will be alone, in a dark room, with Clare. I smirked to myself at this thought.

After I dropped Clare off, I drove to my house. Once I got inside and up the stairs I made myself a sandwich and sat on the couch before turning on the TV. I flipped through the channels and finally decided in watching an old action movie.

I finished my sandwich a while ago and I was still sitting on the couch. That movie turned out to be pretty interesting. After it ended I turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen to put my dirty dishes in the sink. I looked at the time and noticed it was 5:32. I immediately ran upstairs and went to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and walked into the washroom. I turned on the water and peeled off my clothes before stepping in. I sighed as the hot water hit my skin. These past weeks have been hectic; I needed a good hot shower to clear my head. I placed my hands on the tile wall and bowed my head, letting the water run on my head.

I started thinking. Clare has been acting different. She is still the same Clare, but, she has started flirting with me. At the beginning of this week she held my hand at practice. Then at the Dot we played footsies. This whole week we have been shooting hints at each other. Could she really be into me? No, she's just being friendly… right?

I sighed and shook my head. I washed my hair and body before turning the water off and stepping out. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist before exiting the washroom and entering my room. I dried myself off and dropped the towel. I put on my boxers and walked to my closet. I grabbed a dark purple V-neck, some grey skinnies, and a grey long sleeve blazer before putting them on. I walked back into the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror before I smirked. I had to admit, I looked good. I chose the purple V-neck because I know purple is Clare's favourite colour. Besides, she's the one who bought this for me anyways.

I walked over and sat on my bed. I glanced at my nightstand which had my cell phone sitting on it. I was debating on calling Clare. If I do, she could think I'm desperate, but if I don't, I might go crazy.

I sighed and leaned over before picking up my phone. I clicked the number 2 and looked at the screen. It had Clare's name with a smiley face next to it, she did that not me, and her number was underneath. I took in a deep breath before hitting the glowing green button.

*Ring*  
>*Rin-<p>

"A little impatient are we?" I could tell she was smirking, a little trait she learned from me.

"No" I said simply.

"Oh come on, just admit it, you miss me already"

"Oh yes, I can't stand being away from you this long" my voice dripped with sarcasm, but deep inside I knew it was partly true. I heard her giggle on the other end. "I was just calling to see when you wanted me to pick you up"

"Oh, well I was just about to take a shower-

As soon as she said this I stopped listening. My mind wandered and I started thinking about Clare in the shower; the water dripping down her soft skin, her hair sticking to the side of her face. The fact that she would be completely naked; Oh the things I could do to her in the shower.

"Eli?" I heard her say, breaking me from my dirty thoughts.

"What? Uh sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I was just about to get into the shower" I shook my head from the thoughts again and let her continue. "So I guess in about an hour and a half?"

"Sounds good" I replied, even though I don't think I could handle waiting an hour and a half.

"Kay, see you then"

"Okay"

I heard her hang up and I sighed as I closed my phone. I tossed it on my bed and I got up, walking to the bathroom to look in the mirror again. I grabbed a comb and ran it through my hair, since I had pieces sticking up in every direction. When it was comb straight, I shook my head, to give it that shaggy look. I was satisfied with how I looked so I walked back into my room. I looked at the clock on my nightstand and it read 6:43. I plopped down on the bed and let out a sigh.

Soon enough, I was asleep.

"Eli" a soft voice said.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times before CeCe came in to view.

"Didnt you say you were going to the movies with Clare?" she asked and my eyes widened.

I jumped up and looked over at my clock and noticed it was 8:03. The movie starts at 8:30 so I quickly got up, grabbed my keys and went out the door.

…

…

…

Clare's POV

I had taken a shower and I was now just finishing doing my hair. It was straight, as always, and I had my bangs put back in a little bump. I started doing my make-up. I put on a light white shimmery eye shadow with a little thin line of black eye liner on the top lids. I also put a thin line of black eyeliner on the lower lid of my eye. I put on some powder cover up on my cheeks in an attempt to hide the blush I know Eli will make me have. I finished it off with a little clear lip gloss. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favourite skinnies, which were a light grey, and a black top. The top had little sparkles everywhere and it was slightly baggy in the middle but hugged my hips at the bottom. I grabbed some silver hoop earrings that weren't too big or too small. I smiled at myself in the mirror; I had to admit, I looked good. I just hope Eli thinks so.

I grabbed some money from my dresser and put it in my back pocket. I turned my light off and walked downstairs to wait for Eli. As I got closer to the bottom step, I heard my trying-to-be-civil-but-epically-failing parents. I stepped down and walked out more into the open. They still didn't know I was there so I cleared my throat.

"Oh Clare, sorry we didn't see you there" My mom said.

"Obviously" I mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to the movies with Eli"

"Just the two of you?" she asked and I nodded. "Don't you think that's weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to the movies with a boy who is not your boyfriend" she explained.

"Oh no, KC knows I'm hanging out with Eli"

She nodded and there was a knock on the door. I said goodbye to my parents and put on my black boots that went up just under my knees before I opened the door to see Eli standing there. I froze. He looked amazing and so… sexy. I had to bit my bottom lip to stop me from jumping him right then and there. My eyes scanned his whole body and finally up to his face. But he was looking at my body. His gorgeous eyes were scanning my body up and down and he finally brought his eyes to mine. He smirked and I blushed. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"You look nice" he said.

"Thanks, you look nice to" I giggled as I noticed he was wearing the shirt I bought him. "Purple looks good on you" I said as I ran my finger from the bottom of the V and down his chest.

I looked up at him and I noticed he swallowed, hard. I mentally smirked. Did I make him nervous?

"Thanks, but I still rather black" he smirked.

I smirked back and stepped closer to him. "You're not wearing black right now"

He looked down at his outfit and then back at me. "Oh, would you look at that"

We both laughed and walked over to Morty. Eli opened the door for me and I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks as I got in. He closed the door and started to walk over to the driver's side.

"Get a hold of yourself Clare" I whispered to myself.

Eli opened the door and climbed in.

Eli's POV

I climbed into Morty and started him up before driving out of Clare's driveway and towards the movie theater. Clare was looking out the window while her hands were in her lap and her thumbs were twirling around each other. She would always do that when she's nervous, along with biting her lip. I looked over at her face and smirked when I noticed she was indeed biting her lip. I'm starting to think I make her nervous, just like she makes me nervous. Could she be feeling the same way as me? No, she is dating KC, so obviously she doesn't.

We soon arrived at the movie theater and I parked Morty. We both got out and started walking towards the entrance. Once we got inside we stood in line. The movie theater wasn't too busy today so it didn't take long for it to be our turn to buy tickets. I notice Clare reach into her back pocket and pull out some money. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand over Clare's to stop her from handing the person money. I took my money from my pocket and paid for the tickets. The lady handed me the tickets and I said my thanks before pulling Clare out of the line.

"You didn't have to do that" she said as we walked to get some snacks.

"I wanted to. But you can pay for the candy if you want" I smirked.

She laughed and nodded. We got a large bag of popcorn and a large drink to split between us. Clare bought a pack of Twizlers and we made our way to the theater. Once we got inside we went to the very top and sat in the middle seats. Clare immediately started eating the Twizlers, since they are her favourite, and I grabbed one. She glared at me but I just took a bite of it and smirked.

The movie started and the lights dimmed. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I was more focused on the couple a few rows down who were sucking on each other's faces. They barely came up for air. I was thinking of how much I wish that could be Clare and I. I wish I could hold her hand. I wish she could rest her head on my shoulder while my arm went around her shoulders. But we are here as friends. I sighed and slouched back in my seat. I glanced over at Clare who was looking at the screen, but she didn't look like she was watching it. She looked like she was in deep thought.

I leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay?" as I placed my hand over hers.

She jumped a little and turned her head to face me. "Yeah, just thinking" she whispered back.

I then noticed how close we were. Our noses were barely brushing against each other's. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. My gaze went to her lips and then back to her eyes. She did the same to me. She licked her lips, absentmindedly taunting me. I wanted to be the one to do that to her. I started to slowly lean in, and to my surprise, she did the same. Her eyes started to slowly close and mine soon followed. I felt her lips lightly brush mine, and just as I was about to close the gap completely, there was a loud noise that came from the movie. We both jumped back and stared at each other. Did that just happen? Was she really going to kiss me?

"I need to use the washroom" I lied and she nodded.

I got up and walked down the stairs and out of the theater. Once I was out the doors I leaned against the wall while I took a deep breath, running my fingers through my hair. I looked around and saw everyone walking around with popcorn bags, drinks and their dates or friends. I sighed and hit my head on the wall. I can't believe that almost happened, again. First while dancing, and now here. My head is spinning, my heart is pounding. I think I'm going crazy.

I shook my head and I was about to walk back into the theater when I saw… Jenna? Jenna was standing against the wall and it looked like she was waiting for someone. I was right. Soon enough someone walked up to her and she smiled before he kissed her. When they both turned around and faced me more my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. That wasn't just anyone Jenna was with, that was KC.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but it needed to end here :)**

**Here comes what everyone was waiting for ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clare's POV

I can't believe we almost kissed… again. After he left to use the washroom, which I doubt he actually needs to use, I just sat there I shock, staring at nothing. I can't believe I almost kissed my best friend. I guess it kind of makes sense because I don't really want him to be my best friend; I want him to be my boyfriend. But he seemed like he wanted to kiss me back.

I am so confused.

Clare, get over it, he doesn't feel the same! But we almost kissed, twice. That counts for something… right?

Eli has been gone a while, so I decided to go check on him, just in case I did something to scare him off.

Eli's POV

I stood there in shock, confusion and anger.

Shock because I can't believe anyone would cheat on Clare.

Confusion because if he wanted Jenna, why didn't he break up with Clare? But it made sense now. At the Dot they both wanted to leave at the same time, probably to go fool around, and during practice they would always smile a little too warmly at each other. Heck he even lied to Clare's face; telling her that he had practice when he was really fooling around with Jenna. Which I honestly don't get; she's a stupid fat blond bimbo cheerleader. Anyone can see that Clare is the better catch.

Anger because he is hurting MY Clare. Wait, my Clare? Huh, has a nice ring to it. No, focus Goldsworthy!

I was about to storm over there and show this guy where to go, when I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Eli, what are you doing?"

I spun around on my heels to see Clare standing there with a confused expression on her face.

"Clare!" I yelled as my hands did a little jazz hand type thing.

"Eli!" she mocked me but with confusion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh, you drove me here" she said in the 'Duh' tone.

"No, I mean here, in this spot"

"Well you were taking a while and I thought I did something wrong" she whispered the last part.

"No, you did nothing wrong" I said as I looked back at Jenna and KC who were now making out against the wall.

"What are you looking at?" I heard Clare asked.

I looked over at her and she tried looking over my shoulder but I moved when she did so I would block it. I can't let her get hurt like this.

"Nothing" I said as I blocked her view of them again.

"Eli, what are you hiding?" she asked as she tried to move me out of the way, but I wouldn't move.

I kept trying to block her view every time she moved. She kept telling me to move out of her way but I just stood my ground. That is until she faked going left and actually went right; she ended up getting away from me. I turned around to see her staring at KC and Jenna who were still making out. Clare didn't move; she just stood there staring at them.

I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder and said her name quietly. She turned to me and looked at me with a blank expression. It was like she wasn't even sad, she just looked shocked. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my torso before digging her head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and had one hand on the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"Can you take me home please?" she asked.

I nodded and we started walking out of the movie theater. I looked back at KC and Jenna, only to see they were smiling at each other; they had no clue what was going on. Clare still had her arm around my waist as mine rested on her shoulders. We finally made it to Morty and I opened the door for her; she got in with a confused expression on her face, like she was thinking about something. I closed her door before walking over to the driver's side and getting in. I looked over at her as I started Morty and noticed she looked like she was trying to figure something out. I didn't bother in asking just in case it would upset her more, even though she didn't look too upset.

We finally pulled up to her house and she just sat there, staring out the windshield.

"How are you supposed to feel when someone cheats on you?" she asked.

I opened and closed my mouth. How was I supposed to answer that?

"Is this a trick question?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You're supposed to feel sad and heartbroken, right?" she asked as she looked up at me, her voicing sounding unsure.

"Uh, I guess so" I wasn't really sure how to answer that. "Why?"

"Because, I… I don't… feel that way"

I raised an eyebrow but quickly let it drop. This kind of shocked me, but I still felt happy. "How do you feel?" I asked slowly.

She looked back out the windshield and replied, "Relieved"

When she said this, I became confused. Sure I knew she was confused about her feelings for KC, but I never thought she would feel like this. Did she even like him?

"Clare, did you even like him when you began dating?"

"I thought I did. Like my mind was telling me to give him a shot, but my heart was disagreeing" she took a deep breath.

"Well you know what they say" I started and she looked at me. "Follow your heart." I smirked, hoping her heart would lead to me. Wow, I'm turning into a sap.

She laughed at my cliché line and I soon joined in on the laughter. Her laughter soon died down and she looked down at her hands.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"You can tell me anything" I responded.

"I started having feelings for this guy that I knew wouldn't feel the same, and I thought if I dated someone else, the feelings would disappear. That's why I went out with KC" she said quickly before she slowly looked up at me.

"So you used KC?" I asked. She nodded slowly. I just chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Looks like Saint Clare, is disappearing day by day" I smirked. She rolled her eyes and smacked me. "So who is this other man?" I asked, hoping I could find out who this mystery guy is so then I can kick his ass.

"I can't tell you that yet"

"And why not?" I asked while pinning my eyebrows together.

"Because, I want to break it off with KC first" she smiled and leaned closer to me. "Thanks for the ride" she then moved my head to the side and kissed my cheek. "See you Monday" she said as she opened the door and climbed out.

She shut Morty's door and walked up her front steps. She turned to me and smiled before she opened the door and walked inside. I sighed and shook my head. That girl has no idea what she does to me.

Clare's POV

I walked inside and closed the door before leaning on it and smiling like a fool. I know I should be upset at the fact that KC cheated on me, but to me, he helped me. Now I can actually tell Eli my feelings. If he doesn't feel the same, at least he will know that truth. I can't keep pretending like I'm not in love with him. Finally admitting that was like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

I lifted myself off of the door and walked upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow I will call Bianca; I need her opinion on this.

_~The next day~_

My parents went out of town for marriage counselling and they won't be back until Friday. I was a little upset about being home alone all week but I guess Bianca wouldn't mind staying with me.

It was around noon when I called Bianca; now it is 12:10. I was sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of water when the front door opened and in barged Bianca.

"Okay, tell me EVERYTHING!" she yelled as she sat on the couch next to me.

When I called Bianca I explained that I can now admit I am in love with Eli. She started freaking out and she said she was on her way. Before I could protest she hung up, and now here we are.

"Okay, well Eli and I went to the movies yesterday, and that's when we saw KC cheating on me with Jenna and-

"Wait, hold the phone. He cheated on you?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't care. To be honest I'm relieved. Now all I have to do is break up with him"

"That's what you're doing on Monday right?" she asked and I nodded. "Okay, now, tell me how you finally realized you can admit you're in love with Eli."

"Well, when I saw KC and Jenna, I didn't feel heartbroken. I felt relieved. But before I even saw them together, I knew I had to end it with KC"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Eli and I almost kissed… and I knew from that moment, I didn't want to be with KC"

"You what!" she yelled as stood up in shock.

"I said Eli and I alm-

"I heard what you said! I just can't believe it!"

"That wasn't the first time" I muttered.

"Give me details woman!" she said as she sat next to me again.

I told her about the night at the party and our almost first kiss. Then I explained the second almost kiss at the movie and how it leaded to us finding KC and Jenna. I even told her about how Eli and I were holding hands that one day after the guys practice and playing footsies at the Dot. The whole time I was explaining everything she just had the goofiest grin on her face.

"…And now here we are" I took a deep breath.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "Clare, how do you think Eli will act once you tell him?"

"I don't know, but I'm hoping he won't avoid me if he doesn't feel the same" I sighed.

"Clare, trust me, he feels the same way" she smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do" she shrugged. "Oh and, I am staying over tonight and tomorrow night. I have to get you ready for your confrontation with Eli." she smirked.

"No pressure there." I joked.

"I think you should tell him before the big game." she said out of the blue.

"You mean on Tuesday?" I asked and she nodded. "But what if he doesn't feel the same and he loses the game?"

"Trust me, that won't happen." she smiled.

_~Monday~_

Last night Bianca was explaining on how I should dump KC. He doesn't know I know about his little fling with Jenna, so I have to explain it to him. She even made sure I wore a cute outfit today to show him what he's missing. I didn't understand this since I wasn't really upset about what happened.

She made me wear cute little black shorts with a light blue top that had dark blue stripes going across and it read 'Regret Nothing' in silver sparkly graffiti writing. My hair was straight as always and she did my make-up. When she was done I had to admit she did a good job.

Bianca drove us to school this morning and we both climbed out of her car, and up the steps. Today was different; guys were still checking me out, but there were more of them and they were staring me up and down very intensely. All I did was smirk as I walked down the hallway.

Once I reached my locker, Bianca stood next to me and we started talking. As soon as I opened my locker, Bianca stopped talking and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello beautiful" KC said as he kissed my neck. I shuddered, not in the good way either. I pushed him off of me and turned so I was facing him.

"How's Jenna?" I asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"Don't play dumb, I know you were cheating on me with her" I said, still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still with nervousness.

"I saw you two on Friday at the movies" I shrugged like it was no big deal, because is wasn't.

"Look I can explain-

"You don't need to do that, because I really don't care" I shrugged. Bianca was chuckling to herself.

"I'm sorry it's just you wouldn't let me kiss you, and Jenna made me feel amazing. But I promise to not do it again" he said.

"Oh no, it's okay, you can keep your relationship with Jenna" I said smiling.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We are over" I smiled and his jaw dropped.

"But, I said I was sorry, I won't do it again I promise" he bagged.

"I don't care if you cheat again or not, because I know it won't be on me" I shrugged. "But you want to know how I felt when I saw you two together?" he didn't respond so I continued. "I felt relieved. And you want to know why I wouldn't let you kiss me?" he still didn't respond so I continued again, "I didn't want you to kiss me because I am in love with someone else. I wanted their lips to be over mine, not yours."

"If you fell in love with someone else, why didn't you break up with me?" he asked.

"No, the question is why I went out with you" he pinned his eyebrows together. "You see, I only went out with you because I thought if I did, the feelings I had for someone else would go away, but you only made them stronger" I saw Bianca from the corner of my eye and she was trying to hold in her laugh.

"So you used me!" he asked getting angrier.

"At least I didn't cheat on you" I paused and smiled, "which now that I think about it, I almost did, twice." I smirked.

"You're lying" he said.

"No, she's not" Bianca interrupted, while smiling.

"Who is this other guy?" KC asked as he crossed his arms.

"That's for me to know." I answered, the smile never leaving my face.

"But I'm sure you will figure it out after tomorrow's game." Bianca interrupted, smiling.

"Oh really?" KC asked looking at me. "Well, I'm looking forward to it." he didn't smile; he just glared and walked away.

Bianca and I started laughing and I sighed. I was finally free of KC. To be honest, he really got on my nerves after a while. Plus his kisses were always forced and there was no spark.

"Care to explain what that was about?" I heard someone say, I knew that voice all too well.

Bianca and I turned around slowly to come face to face with Eli.

"Depends, how much did you hear?" I asked.

"From 'we are over'." he smirked.

"Well, you didn't miss much then." Bianca shrugged.

"Yes I did, who's this other man?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow. The odd thing was he wasn't smirking; it was like he really wanted to know.

"You'll find out tomorrow, before the game." I said as I walked around him. Bianca followed me and she linked her arm through mine.

"Oh come on, your just going to leave me hanging like that?" Eli yelled at us.

I turned around and smiled at him as I walked backwards. "Tomorrow, before the game, see you then." I smirked and turned back around.

Bianca and I continued walking with our arms linked. I felt my heartbeat speed up and my palms became sweaty. Just thinking about telling Eli made me nervous. What if he doesn't feel the same? What if I ruin everything and our friendship is over, just like that? I don't know if I will be able to live without him in my life.

"So Clare, are you excited about tomorrow?" Bianca asked as we entered our classroom.

"If by excited, you mean terrified, than yes." I sighed.

"Clare, trust me, everything will be fine." She smiled.

"Do you know something I don't?" I asked.

Her smile dropped and she looked around. She smiled at me again and spoke, "No, I just know Eli. If he doesn't feel the same, which I think he does, he won't let it come between you two."

I sighed shakily, "If you say so..."

Tomorrow should be interesting…

**So, who's ready for the second last chapter? I know I am! I have been waiting for this ever since i posted the first chapter! Haha**

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 part 1

Eli's POV

Today is when our big game is. Not only that but Clare is going to tell me who she is in love with… then I can kick this guy's ass. Oh god… what is wrong with me? Oh yeah, that's right, I am in love with my best friend who is in love some other lucky bastard. I sighed as I slammed my head on my desk in the English classroom. This is our last class of the day. Just a few more hours until I get to find out who the lucky bastard, Clare is crushing on is. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I lifted my head up and realized it was Clare. I leaned back in my chair so I could hear her better.

"Are you okay?" she whispered and I shuddered as I felt her hot breath against my neck. Oh the things I wanted to do to her right now. I wanted to jump up and shove her against a desk and show her how it's done. I shook my head from those thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, just thinking about the game." I finally responded.

"Well I need to talk to you before the game so I'll meet you in the locker room right before the game." she whispered back.

"But it's the guys locker room." I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Then make sure there's no guys in there, we need to be alone" I don't know if it was intentional, but when she said 'alone', she sounded very seductive.

I swallowed hard and nodded. She leaned back in her seat and I could see her smirking from the corner of my eye. The bell rang and I sighed as I got up and grabbed my books before heading to my locker.

…

…

…

Clare's POV

Bianca and I just finished getting ready for the big game. Bianca was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with black paint splattered everywhere with rips in the legs. She had a red top that hugged her curves perfectly and a simple necklace that ended at her belly button along with some hoop earrings.

I had on a pair of blue jean short shorts with black and purple paint splatters, along with rips on the butt pockets and on the front. I had a dark purple thin strap tank top on with a light grey short sleeve cardigan over it.

"Ready?" Bianca asked.

"Oh yeah." I smiled and we both laughed before walking out of my house and into her car.

I have gotten a lot more confident about telling Eli how I feel, all thanks to Bianca. She kept telling me even if it doesn't work out, which she thinks it will, that I will find someone else. But I don't want anyone else.

As we pulled up to Degrassi I noticed all the cars that were parked there; it looked packed. We both got out and headed inside. Once we got into the gym we found some seats and took them. There was about 10 minutes until the game actually starts, but 10 minutes is all I need to tell Eli. I told Bianca where I was going and she smiled at me as I left. I noticed the team was already out on the benches waiting for the game to start, but Eli wasn't. I figured he would be in the locker room.

I sneaked over to the locker room and slowly entered it. As I walked in more I noticed Eli sitting on the bench in there, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. I made sure he was alone before I leaned against the wall and cleared my throat. He looked up at me and gave a small smiled before getting up.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well I was going to tell you who the 'mystery guy' is but if you don't want to know..." I put air quotes around mystery guy and I started turning around to walk out the door.

"No! I do" he said quickly. I giggled and turned back to face him.

"Guess." I said, deciding that I wanted to have some fun before I told him.

"Oh come on." he whined. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Do I know him?"

I laughed and nodded. "Very well actually."

He stood there thinking for a moment. "Is he on the team?"

I nodded.

"Dave?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled. He smirked.

"Drew?"

"No, he is with Bianca, and even if he wasn't, it would still be a no."

"Then I don't know!" he yelled throwing his hands in the air dramatically as he leaned against the wall.

I smirked and walked closer to him. He eyed me carefully and readjusted his posture as I got closer. He stood up more and looked down at me when I stood directly in front of him. I lifted my head a little so our noses were touching and my lips were only a centimeter away from his. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his.

"It's you." I whispered, my lips brushed his.

I backed up a little and he just stared at me in shock, but it wasn't the bad kind. I smiled shyly at him and started to turn around and walk towards the door. As soon as my hand touched the door handle I was pulled back away from it. I was spun around and face to face with the green eyes I've grown to adore.

Eli smirked at me and started walking towards me, making me step back. I whimpered as my back came in contact with the wall. Eli reached up and moved the hair that fell in front of my face. My leg lifted up and slid up his leg. He reached down and grabbed me by my thighs and picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and hostelling me up against the wall. My arms snaked around his neck and my fingers threaded through his silky locks as his hands ran up and down my sides. He leaned down and I shuddered as his lips brushed against my ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you to say that." He whispered huskily before he kissed my neck. I let out a small moan as his lips trailed to that one spot.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say it." I whispered back.

He lifted his head and stared into my eyes. He smiled and started inching closer, as did I. And of course, just as our lips were about to collide, the buzzer buzzed, signalling the game was starting. I reluctantly pulled away and jumped down from his waist.

"Win the game, and you can do whatever you want to me." I whispered in his ear and smirked as I walked out of the locker room.

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in, and walked back over to Bianca. I sat down next to her and she stared at me with a smile.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say if the buzzer didn't buzz when it did, we might have lost control." I smirked.

She squealed and nudged me. "See, I told you everything will be fine," she smirked. "So how far did you get?"

"We were just about to kiss when the buzzer buzzed."

"You didn't even kiss yet!"

"No, but he had me up against the wall." I smirked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Kinky." she wiggled her eyebrows. I laughed and shook my head.

As I looked out into the gym, I noticed Eli had come out. He must have felt me staring at him because he looked up and we locked eyes. He smirked and winked before giving his attention back to the coach.

"Did you see that!" Bianca asked as she hit my arm.

"Yes" I smiled as a blush formed on my cheeks.

The game begun and everyone was cheering, especially me and Bianca. (1) The game was off to a good start; Dave got the first shot, which surprised me since he is a lot shorter than most of the players. Degrassi was definitely winning, but the other team got some shots here and there. The half buzzer buzzed and the teams went to the benches. Degrassi had the lead in the score while the other team was just behind them. The guys all huddled and the Coach started talking to them. Soon the buzzer buzzed again and the teams went back onto the court. I watched as Eli grabbed the ball and faked left before jumping and shooting the ball into the net. Our whole side of the bleachers cheered and Bianca and I stood up while cheering. Eli noticed us and he laughed while shaking his head. We sat down as the game resumed and just watched.

The game was just about to end with only a few seconds on the clock. Drew had the ball but he was cornered, so he threw the ball over to Eli who made a shot and after the ball spun around the net a few times, it finally went in. Our whole side of the gym jumped up and cheered as the team went and surrounded Eli. Bianca and I made our way down to the guys as they lifted Eli on their shoulders. Bianca and I laughed as we got closer and the guys were cheering. Eli noticed me and he jumped down from the guys, making his way to me. I ran to him and jumped into his arms; he caught me and spun me around before putting me back down.

He cupped my face in his hands as we stared into each other's eyes. I leaned up as he leaned down and our lips finally came together. Actually having his lips over mine was WAY better than dreaming about it. His lips moved over mine as mine moved with his. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and without any hesitation I opened for him. I have never kissed like this before but with Eli, I felt like I knew what to do. His tongue roamed my mouth before he started begging mine to play with his. I mentally smiled and entangled my tongue with his. Our tongues danced while our lips moved in sync. I was enjoying this kiss so much that I didn't even notice there was confetti falling down on us or the big group of people jumping around and congratulating everyone.

We broke apart from the kiss, mostly because we needed to breathe, and smiled at each other.

"Have you ever kissed anyone like that?" he breathed.

I shook my head and he smiled before kissing me again.

"So you're in love with me, huh?" he said against my lips, smirking.

"Depends, are you in love with me?" I smirked back.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. "Definitely" he said against my lips.

"It's about time!" I heard Bianca yell.

Eli and I pulled apart to see Bianca and Drew standing there along with Adam by their side. Ever since I was with KC, I haven't really talked to Adam. I missed him. Eli moved his arm around my shoulders and I moved mine around his waist.

"Sure took you guys long enough!" Drew yelled.

"I win!" Adam yelled with a big grin.

Eli and I pinned our eyebrows together as we looked at each other, then back to them.

"Care to elaborate." Eli said.

"We had a bet going. I bet that you guys would have been together 2 weeks ago, Drew said last week and Adam said the big game." Bianca explained.

"You guys had a bet going?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you guys were taking long enough so we all decided to have some fun." Drew shrugged.

"So you guys knew how we felt this entire time, but you didn't say a word to either of us?" Eli asked.

"I told you to tell her dude, but you got too scared." Drew defended.

"Yeah, and I told Clare to tell you way before now." Bianca defended.

"How long have you felt this way about me?" I asked Eli.

"Uh, about a few months maybe" he scratched the back of his head.

"Are you kidding me!" I sighed. "God we are so stupid."

Drew, Bianca and Adam agreed.

"Well, if you will excuse us, we have a few months of kissing to catch up on." Eli said while pulling me away from the group and towards the locker room.

I blushed a deep shade of red and everyone smiled and waved. Eli kissed me once more before entering the guy's locker room. I stood there alone while Eli changed. When the door opened I looked over, hoping to see Eli, but instead it was KC. He saw me and stood in front of me.

"So it was Eli?" KC asked. "I thought you guys were best friends."

"Yes it _is_ Eli and we _were_ best friends." I smiled.

"You little slut." KC spat.

"Say's the one who cheated on me." I spat back.

"That's because you wouldn't even kiss me!" he yelled.

"I didn't want to kiss you! Get that through your head!" I yelled back.

I noticed KC's face expression changed to pissed off. He started breathing heavy and he clenched his fists. I watched as he raised his hand and swung it at my face. I squealed and shut my eyes, getting ready for the pain that was yet to come. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes to see Eli standing there holding KC's hand up.

"Touch her, and that will be the last thing this hand ever does." Eli growled.

KC looked at me and then Eli. He scoffed and got away from Eli's grip before walking away.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

I explained what happened and Eli just smirked when I added that I wanted to kiss Eli instead of KC.

"Well, I kept up my part of the deal, now it's your turn." he smirked.

"What do you plan on doing to me, Goldsworthy?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see." he smirked as he pulled me out the doors and towards Morty.

**(1) I don't really know anything about basketball games, so if I did it wrong, I apologize. I tried, I really did. -_- I didn't know what Degrassi's basketball team name was, sorry. I also couldn't think of another schools name. Oh well.**

**Review?**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I went away this weekend so i could update. :/ but now i can!**

**The chapter you have all been waiting for! :) hope it's not a disappointment!**

**Enjoy!**

Clare's POV

Eli grabbed my hand and we pretty much ran to Morty. Once we got there, I was about to open the door but Eli stopped me. He spun me around so I was facing him before he moved me over to the hood of Morty. Once we were standing on the side of Morty's hood, Eli swooped down and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back with the same amount of passion and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and sat me on the hood of Morty before wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I ran my fingers through his hair and I felt him smirk against my lips when I pulled on the strands. He ran his hands to my legs and stuck his fingers underneath the fabric of my shorts. This caused me to gasp and he darted his tongue in my mouth. My tongue started playing with his as his hands slid to my inner thighs. My legs parted subconsciously and I wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. I pulled away, gasping for air, and stared into his eyes.

"I have something to admit to." he said nervously.

"Okay?"

"These past few months, I have been… having… dirty thoughts about you." he said nervously.

I started laughing and he pinned his eyebrows together. "I thought I was the only one." I said after I finished laughing.

"You mean you had them too?" he asked.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Remember the dirty dream Bianca was talking about a while back?" he nodded. "Well... that was about you." I bit my bottom lip nervously.

He smirked but it soon fell. "Don't bite your lip" he said in a commanding tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to do that,"

Before I could respond his lips came crashing over mine. I pulled him closer by my arms and kissed him back with the same amount of lust. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth before he bit it softly. We pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes, as did he, and stared into his slightly dilated green orbs.

"What were we doing in your dream exactly?" he asked smirking.

"Well I could tell you," I leaned down and kissed his jawline. He turned his head slightly, giving me more room. I kissed over to his neck and bit down on the spot right under his ear. I moved my lips up to his ear and whispered, "Or I could show you."

He groaned and grabbed the back of my head, bringing me up before he crashed his lips over mine once again. We shared the most heated kiss ever before he pulled away. "Get in." he whispered motioning to Morty as he backed up.

I complied and jumped down before climbing in the passenger side as Eli climbed in the driver's side. He started Morty up and was about to drive out of the parking lot before he looked over at me. He shook his head and reached over before putting his arm around my waist and sliding me towards him. I smiled and sat right next to him while he drove out of the parking lot.

I smirked, leaned over and kissed his neck before licking my way up to his ear. I whispered, "My parents aren't home."

I heard him groan before he sped up the driving. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. It didn't take long to get to my house. We both got out and practically ran to the door. It was locked so I had to unlock it with my key.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Eli asked.

"They're gone until Friday"

"Good" Eli said as soon as I unlocked the door.

I opened the door and walked in, only to be pushed in more and spun around. Eli shut the door with his foot and backed me up against the door. He put his hands on either side of my head and stared into my eyes.

"How did your little dream start?" he asked.

"We were in my room..." I said as I leaned closer to him.

He smirked and kissed me once before picking me up by my legs again and wrapping them around his waist. He started walking up the stairs while I kissed his neck. We finally made it to my room and he shut the door with his foot. He backed me up against the wall, with my legs still wrapped around him, as his lips came crashing to mine. I moaned and snaked my arms around his neck before threading my fingers in his silky hair. He slid his tongue in between my lips and into my mouth. His tongue played with mine for a few minutes before he pulled away, only to nibble on my bottom lip. My breathing was uneven, as was his, and I stared into his now glazed over orbs.

"What else?" he whispered.

"You started kissing my neck."

He smirked and leaned down before kissing my neck. Having the real thing is WAY better than a dream. Feeling his lips against my skin made the place between my legs throb. I moaned as he found that particular spot that makes me go crazy and bit down on it. I pulled lightly on his hair and he groaned before sucking on that spot.

"Eli" I moaned.

He kept sucking on that spot, but harder, making a hickey. I then remembered what I did to Eli in my dream so I thought I should try it out. I smirked as I realized Eli was wearing a button down shirt. I pushed him away while jumping off of him and he looked at me while pinning his eyebrows in confusion. I turned us around so he was against the wall.

"My turn." I smirked.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. I leaned up and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion, maybe more, as his hands found my waist. I slid my hands to the collar of his shirt and I felt him smirk against my lips. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened, granting me access. I slid my tongue in his mouth and mentally smiled at how sweet he tasted. I was on the second last button as our tongues began to play with each other's. As soon as I undid the last button I helped him remove his shirt. We pulled away and he smirked at me as he grabbed my cardigan and pulled the sleeves down before discarding it completely. As soon as it dropped to the floor I lifted my hands and ran them over his chest. I felt his muscles twitch under my touch and I smiled a little. He wasn't completely built but you could definitely see his abs.

"I've never seen this side of you" he whispered.

"Do you… like it?" I asked biting on my bottom lip.

"Oh yeah" he breathed out.

He slowly walked towards me and gently pushed me on my bed. I crawled backwards on my elbows, letting him have room to crawl on top of me. He kneeled on the bed before slowly lower himself over me. I cupped his face as he came down and placed his lips over mine. He rolled his hips forward, making me feel his erection, causing me to gasp. He took this chance to plunge his tongue in my mouth. I slid my hands from his face and down his chest. His hands ran fluidly up and down my sides and he held onto my hips tightly as I grazed my fingernails over his nipples. He groaned and tore his mouth from mine before looking into my eyes. He licked the corner of his mouth before opening it and then closing it.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I… can I touch you?" he bit his bottom lip.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. He was hesitant at first, but he nodded and then kissed me softly. I felt his hands move up my sides before they stopped beside my breasts. He slowly moved his hand over my breast and squeezed it softly. I moaned against his lips and he smirked. I ran my hands to the back of his neck before playing with his hair. After he groped me through my shirt he slid his hand to the bottom of my shirt and pulled on it. I pulled away and pushed him to sit up as I followed. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about taking my shirt off. This would be the first time he would see me exposed, and we just confessed our love for each other a few hours ago.

"You don't have to. We can stop." Eli said interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm nervous, this would be the first time you would see me exposed." I whispered.

"Like I said, you don't have to." he said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I looked into his eyes and saw complete love, even if they were glazed with lust. I smiled a small smile. I trusted Eli, more than anyone, so I took a deep breath and took off my shirt, revealing my black lace bra. Eli looked shocked but then his expression relaxed. He looked into my eyes instead of my exposed upper body. He stared into my eyes, like he was asking permission to look at me. I smiled and nodded. He slowly moved his gaze down to my chest and my exposed skin. He smiled and looked back up at me before leaning in to kiss me quickly before he moved to my ear. "You're beautiful"

I blushed and he moved back up to my lips, kissing me softly, but with passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lowered me back on the bed. His hands slid up and down my sides before he stopped at my hips and ran circles on my stomach with his thumbs. I took a chance and I flipped us over, so he was now on the bottom while I straddled him.

"Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong, I have never done this before" I said shyly.

"Clare, you could never do anything wrong" he said smoothly.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I leaned down and placed my lips over his. He kissed me back and moved his hands to my sides again. I moved my arms back and grabbed his before holding them down on the bed. I slid my hands up his arms before placing my hands over his and interlacing our fingers. He smirked and held onto my hands tightly. I pulled away from his mouth and moved my lips to his neck, listening to his breathing as I placed wet, open mouth kisses all around his neck. His breathing hitched and he moaned as I lightly bit down on the spot just below his ear. I started nibbling on that spot before sucking on it, making sure to leave a mark. I smirked and kissed the red mark before moving my lips up to his ear.

"How am I doing?" I whispered as seductively as I could manage.

"Amazing" he breathed.

With that he skilfully flipped us over and he was now straddling me. He held my hands next to my head at eye level and leaned down, crashing his lips over mine. I didn't even wait for him to ask, I just opened my mouth and he darted his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues started fighting for dominance, which he won, but I didn't mind. I moaned when he rolled his hips against mine, which caused my mouth to tear away from his when I tilted my head back. He began kissing my neck as he kept rolling his hips to mine. I moaned as he nibbled on that one spot on my neck. I felt my center grow wetter as he slowly ran his tongue on the hollow of my throat, leaving a wet trail. I decided to be bold and I rolled my hips to his, meeting his thrust. We both moaned and he gave me a heated kiss before pulling away and staring into my eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" he asked as he traced the waistband of my shorts. Me being me, thought he meant sex and I bit my bottom lip. He must have noticed my mixed thoughts because he chuckled. "No, I don't mean sex"

"Then… what do you mean?" I asked shyly.

He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. "Do you trust me?" he asked against my lips. I nodded and he continued, "Then let me pleasure you, I promise I won't hurt you"

I licked the corner of my mouth and nodded. He leaned down and gave me the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced. I felt his hands working on the button of my shorts. Once he had the button undone he worked on the zipper before pulling them down slowly, revealing my black lace panties. Once my shorts were at my ankles, he positioned himself between my legs. I looked up at him as he nudged my legs open slowly. He must have noticed how nervous I was because he leaned up and kissed me softly before moving to my ear.

"Just relax." he whispered.

I exhaled softly and nodded. I trusted Eli and I trusted he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He softly kissed my neck and my breathing hitched as I felt his finger graze the wet spot on m panties. I felt him smirk against my skin and I blushed.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop." he whispered.

I nodded and I felt him move his hand back to the waistband of my panties. He slowly hooked his fingers in them and slowly pulled them down. He leaned back up and kissed me passionately as I kissed him back. I gasped and clenched the bed sheets as he slid his finger inside me. He moved his kisses to my neck and pumped his finger in and out of me, agonizingly slow. My breathing hitched and I moaned. My arm wrapped around his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling on the strands when he added another finger. I moaned, loud and breathed heavily. My hips thrust up, unintentionally.

"Eli" I moaned as he pumped his fingers faster.

He groaned and whispered, "You're so tight" in my ear, causing me to blush.

He moved his fingers faster, causing my breathing to become ragged. Eli moved his head up and crashed his lips over mine while moving his fingers at a fast pace.

"Ahh… oh god" I cried after I tore my lips from his as he plunged his fingers deep inside me.

He smirked in response and kissed my neck before nibbling on that spot, adding more pleasure for me to feel. I moaned and cried out as his fingers started to hit that spot deep inside me. I silently thanked god for this man's expertly long fingers. My moans became uncontrollable and out of order as I shamelessly cried out in pleasure.

"ooh…" I moaned.

"My name, moan my name Clare" Eli whispered huskily in my ear.

I moaned his name quietly as I began to feel a ball of pleasure form in my belly causing me to start breathing heavily. I cried out as his fingers plunged in and out of me, fast and hard, occasionally hitting my g-spot. I bite my lip trying to silence my moans. I closed my eyes and my back arched clean off the bed as he curled his fingers inside me. I felt that ball of pressure tighten as my inner walls clenched and unclenched around his fingers and I knew I was going to release.

"Eli!" I cried out knowing I would release soon.

"Scream my name." he demanded.

"Elijah!" I screamed as I felt that ball of pressure explode.

My back arched off the bed and I breathed heavily as my muscles began to relax. Eli pumped his fingers slowly before pulling them out completely. I whimpered from the loss and Eli kissed me passionately. He pulled away and I watched through half lidded eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. I blushed a deep shade of red and sat up, pulling my panties and shorts back up before lying on the bed again, next to Eli.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was… holy shit" I couldn't even explain how amazing that felt.

He chuckled and leaned over before kissing my cheek. He moved his arm behind my head and I rested my head on his chest while his arm went around my shoulders.

"Does this mean I have a boyfriend?" I asked as I drew circles on his chest with my finger.

"Depends, does this mean I have a girlfriend?"

I looked up at him and he smirked before pulling me up for a kiss. He smiled at me as we pulled apart. I couldn't believe what I had just done with Eli. He was always my best friend; I didn't even know he had any romantic feelings for me, and once I did, we ended up here.

Eli got up off the bed and headed out the door. I pinned my eyebrows together and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Well, I kind of have a problem" he said as he looked down. I followed his gaze and smirked as I noticed his erection in his jeans. "And it's really uncomfortable." he started to try and fix himself.

I laughed and stood up, in my shorts and bra, before walking over to him. He looked me in the eyes intensely as I stood in front of him. I leaned up and kissed him softly, but with passion. My hand cupped his neck before I slowly moved it down his chest, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He pulled his mouth away from mine, making a slight smacking sound.

"You don't have to do this." he said as he raised his hand and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Just the simplest display of affection made shivers course through my body.

"It's okay, I'd rather do it with you than anyone else." I said looking deep into his eyes. He smiled, an actual smile, instead of that smirk I've secretly grown to love.

He leaned down and kissed me, intensely but passionately. I couldn't get over the fact that every kiss we share, it is always so passionate. I turned us around and walked forward as he walked backwards, until the back of his knees hit the bed. I slowly pushed him down to lay on it and he complied, pulling me with him. I moved so I was straddling him and slid my hands back to the waistline of his pants. I started fumbling with the button before I got it open, and the zipper came next. I pulled the zipper down, agonizingly slow, just to tease him; I'm guessing it worked because he groaned in annoyance before looking at me.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"If we're going to do this, we're doing this my way" I smirked and kissed him before biting his bottom lip.

I finally finished unzipping his pants and started to pull them down. His breathing hitched and he took a deep breath as his pants went to his ankles. I leaned up and kissed his neck, occasionally switching to nibbling, biting and sucking. I moved and kissed him down his chest, onto his stomach and finally, above the waistline of his boxers. I sat up and took a silent deep breath before I started to pull his boxers down. I braced myself, knowing I would be seeing _him_ for the first time.

My head shot towards the door to my room as I heard the door downstairs open and close. Eli groaned in annoyance and slapped his hands over his face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" he groaned before looking up at me. "I thought you said your parents aren't going to be home till Friday."

I was about to respond when I heard the voice of Bianca. "Clare? Are you home?" she yelled out.

"Yeah" I yelled back. I soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shit" Eli muttered. He got up and pulled his pants up but not buttoning them up. He grabbed me and made me sit in his lap, my front facing the door, and he grabbed a pillow before putting it in front of me. I grabbed it and covered myself. "Don't move" he whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist.

The door started to open and I could feel the blush creeping on my face.

"Hey Clare, are yo-

She paused as she saw me. She blinked a few times before opening her mouth, and then closing it. "Uh, why? - are you?- do I even want to know?" she asked.

"No not really" I muttered.

"Bianca, could you meet us downstairs?" Eli asked.

"Sure, but make sure your dressed, Drew and Adam are down there" she looked me in the eyes and laughed while shaking her head and exiting my room, closing the door behind her.

Eli sighed heavily and his head feel to my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. Eli pushed me off of him and glared at me playfully as he walked to the bathroom. "I'll be down in a few minutes" he sighed. He muttered something under his breath; it sounded like 'I really hate doing this' but I wasn't sure. I quickly got up and stopped him from closing the door. He looked at me curiously and I smirked.

I leaned up and kissed him passionately, as he kissed back, before I moved my lips to his ear. "Don't worry, we'll finish this later" I licked the shell of his ear and he groaned. I looked up at him innocently and he chuckled. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately as I ran my hands up his chest. We pulled away and he kissed my forehead before closing the door.

I turned around and picked up my shirt and put it on before looking in the mirror, making sure I looked presentable. I walked downstairs to see Bianca and the guys whispering to each other. Drew was laughing and Adam's eyes were wide. I figured she was telling them about what she just saw, so I just walked by them and into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"So Clare, I heard you and Eli enjoyed yourselves" Drew said while holding back a laugh.

"Maybe" I mumbled before taking a swig of the water and leaning against the counter.

"What exactly did you guys do?" Adam asked smirking.

"That is none of your business" I said, trying to hide the blush that was appearing on my cheeks.

They all groaned and then Bianca spoke up.

"Where is Eli anyways?" she asked as she looked towards the stairs.

"Oh, he's taking care of a problem" I said without thinking.

"Way to keep it subtle Clare" Eli said as he walked down the stairs, fully clothed.

Everyone burst into laughter; Adam was bent over holding his stomach, Drew was leaning on Adam as Bianca was doing a 'knee slapper'. I looked at Eli, who looked at me with a small smile. We both joined in on the laughter, but it wasn't as intense as everyone else's. Once the laughter died down, Drew spoke up.

"So let me get this straight, you two just found out you were in love with each other, and you randomly start to get frisky?"

"I blame hormones" Eli said shrugging and walking over to stand beside me.

I blushed, laughed and died of embarrassment all at the same time. Drew, Adam and Bianca were laughing with me also, before we all calmed down. Eli chuckled at us before he slid his hand down my arm and grabbed my hand in his before intertwining our fingers. I smiled up at him and he smirked.

"Oh, I almost forgot why we came here; we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to the movies or something? You know, to celebrate the big game?" Bianca said and I looked over at her.

"Or are you guys planning your own 'celebration'?" Drew said using air quotes with his hands as he said 'celebration'.

Eli rolled his eyes before saying, "No, I wouldn't mind seeing a movie"

"Alright, let's go!" Bianca said motioning to the door.

Adam walked out first with Drew and Bianca following as his arm draped over her shoulder. "I'll be right there" I yelled out to them before running upstairs to change into something more comfortable. These shorts were really pissing me off and it was getting chilly outside. I quickly changed into a pair of pants and I grabbed a sweater. When I walked back downstairs, Eli was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slowly walked over and sat next to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and his head shot up.

"Oh, hey" he said laughing a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I just- I need to ask you something." he sat up more and took my hands in his. I nodded slowly, telling him to continue. "Do you think we moved a little too fast?"

Oh no, he regrets it! "Uh, well I never would have thought we would do that if you found out how I feel." I mumbled.

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"...No, do you?" I asked, scared of his answer.

"No" he laughed a little before continuing "I have been imagining what it would feel like to actually do that with you and I guess it just took control." I just smiled at him while I gripped his hands tighter. "But I promise I will treat you different." he finished.

"Different?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will try and make you happy. I just want you to know that I actually want to have an actual relationship and it won't be mainly about being intimate" he said shyly.

"Eli, you make me happy by just being around me." I said without thinking again.

"Good" he smiled.

"But you know I also like flowers, chocolate-

I was cut off by Eli kissing me. It was slow, sweet and gentle. We pulled apart and I continued, "Kisses" I laughed. "I was joking about the first two by the way" I wanted to make sure he knew that, just in case he thought I was telling the truth.

"Oh, so I don't have to get you anything for Valentine's Day?" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding, but Valentine's Day is lame, so I'll get you flowers for no occasion"

I smiled and bowed my head, trying to hide the deep red blush plastered on my cheeks. I can't believe yesterday this gorgeous man was my best friend, now he is my boyfriend and were talking about our feelings. I never realized how fast things can change when you take a risk.

Eli lifted my head and made me look him in the eyes. His eyes gazed into mine lovingly while he lifted his hand and brushed his thumb over my cheek bone. He glanced down at my lips and then back at my eyes before slowly moving in closer. I followed and leaned in as slowly as he was which was making me go crazy because I wanted to feel his warm lips over mine immediately. Our noses brushed against each other and our foreheads touched before he leaned down and placed his lips over mine, slowly and carefully, like he was scared he would break me. I pushed our lips together more, wanting to feel closer to him, and he kissed me back more passionately. It wasn't meant to be a deep kiss so we pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you" he whispered while looking into my eyes. I knew he loved me but it feels different to hear him say it. My heartbeat started beating like a hummingbird while my stomach did backflips.

"I love you" I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my nose before standing up and taking my hand.

"Come on, they probably think we started to get frisky again" he smirked as we walked to the door.

"Wait" I said as I pulled on his arm, making him stop in his tracks. "You said you wanted to have a relationship, but we can still… pleasure each other… right?" I whispered the last part shyly.

He chuckled and kissed my lips before he moved to my ear. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

I smiled and kissed his cheek before we exited my house and into Drew's car. Eli said he would get Morty later.

We were then on our way to the movies and I couldn't stop thinking about my new relationship with the most amazing guy I have ever met.

**So, how was it?**

**Who wants a sequel? If you do then BOOYEAH! And if not, BOOOOOO! Haha. I already have it written so be on the look out for it. It's called, "You're My Everything" :) cute, huh?**

**Anyways, review! It's the last chapter so please review! Make mama proud! Haha, wow that was weird, anyways..**

**Review! :)**


End file.
